Changing Fate
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Meet Analise Davis, a blind mutant who can see and change the future. However, like with all powers, she can only change so much before the future bounces back to it's original state. Follow her adventure as a blind mutant and see how she handles different situations.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to the world of the X-Men. I originally wrote a story for the T.V. show, X-Men: Evolution, but deleted t because I thought the story and character would be better suited to the movieverse. I do not own X-Men, sadly, but I do love them. Please enjoy my take on the movies and what occurs before/during/after them. This story takes place after Days of Future Past and will regard all such changes to the timeline done is aforementioned movie. And now, on with the show! Please review, follow and/or favorite!**

* * *

I wasn't always blind. I used to be able to see. I guess that what makes being blind even worse. I can remember seeing. I can remember colors and what trees look like. And more importantly, I can remember what my adoptive parents look like. The same accident that blinded me also took their lives, which was why I was in the orphanage. I started to develop... gifts you coauld say, that allowed me to, as far as I could tell, see the future. I could also hear voices, even when there was no one in the room. I was scared, and looking for a way out.

My way out came a few years after the accident. His name was Hank McCoy. He introduced himself as a representative of the Xavier Institute, He invited me to come and study there, complete my education and learn how to use my gifts. I was shocked that he knew I was a mutant, but I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. He said that the professor could help me, especially with my minor telepathic abilities. I was excited to find out that someone could help me. But, the director of the orphanage refused to et me go. She said that if I wanted to further my learning, I could wait for college like the rest of the children.

So I waited until I was eighteen, and no longer a ward of the state. I took the money that I had earned with me and traveled to Westchester, New York, where I remembered Hank saying the institute was located.

I also recalled Hank telling me that Professor Xavier was a telepath. I tried reaching out around me, looking for signs of a telepath nearby, to no avail. I was confused, so I looked for Hank's mind signature. I found him and reached out, attempting to talk to him. I hadn't had much practice with my telepathic abilities, so I was worried that it wouldn't work. Of course, with my luck being the way it is, it didn't work. I tried hailing a cab, but didn't succeed.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Can you help me get to the Xavier Institute?"

"You're in luck, I was just headed there myself."

I quickly looked into his mind, trying t discern if he was telling the truth or not. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I was shocked. In my brief foray into his mind, I could tell that he was a mutant.

"Who are you?"

"My name, dear girl, is Erik."


	2. Starting a New LIfe

**A:N/ I'm back and ready for the nest installment. If you haven't noticed already, I changed what characters would be in this story. And I may have changed my entire idea for the story. If you read this story before I posted this chapter, I would go back and reread the prologue. I changed it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I thought about what Erik could want from me. I shouldn't have been so worried, seeing as how he is a mutant and knows the Professor. I shouldn't be too scared, but I was.

"What are your gifts, dear girl."

I didn't want to tell him exactly what I could do. "I'm a telepath."

"Just a telepath?"

"Yes. That's why I am wanting to go to the Xavier Institute. Hank was telling me how the Professor is a telepath and would be able to help me."

"I'm not sure he would be able to help you at this point, but I'll take you there anyway-"

"Erik? Analise? Is that you?"

I searched my memory, trying to place the voice that I was hearing. "It's me, Hank McCoy. I talked o you a few years ago about joining the Institute. What are you doing here now?"

"I turned eighteen. I decided to come to the Institute to learn how to control my gift." I quickly attempted to send him a message, begging him not to mention my foresight. He didn't mention it, so I think he received my message.

"Erik, I'll take her to the Institute. You don't have to worry about it."

"It's no problem, my old friend. Besides, I was invited here by Charles." I felt a hand wrap around my arm, roughly.

"If you wish to keep your hand, Erik, you will unhand me."

"And I thought I warned you about going into my mind." I heard growling coming from the direction that I thought Hank was.

"I didn't have to go into your mind. Hank's hand is softer then yours, Erik Lensherr. I know more about you then you think, without having to go into your mind. I know that you feel betrayed by the human race and I know that feel betrayed by Charles. Why is that? He hasn't done anything to harm you. Why do you dislike people so much? One person, who wasn't even a human, ruined your whole perception on the human race. Is that fair? Is that right?"

"Analise," I heard Hank say in a warning tone.

"No, Hank. I have been controlled by people who fear what I am able to do, and he is no better. You know what, Erik, I'm done with people like you. You are still a human, you have just been given a gift from God. How you choose to use it is your issue, not mine." He had removed his hand during my little rant. I reached out for Hank, wanting him to take me to the Institute. He grabbed my hand, and took my bag from my other hand.

"I have the car over here."

We reached the car, and were on our way to the Institute. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that I was coming."

"Actually, we did. The Professor felt you coming about a week ago. We just didn't expect Erik to show up. I don't know if he was telling he truth about Charles inviting him or not, but he is here now. Hopefully, we can get to the Institute before Magneto can."

"Magneto?"

"Erik, sorry."

"Oh. Why did you call him Magneto?"

"His power. He has control over metals. Almost like magnetism."

"Oh. So I guess you gave him a nickname."

"Yeah. Sorta. We were part of a team of mutants at one point. We all gave each other nicknames. We were young and immature," he stopped talking, lost in his thoughts.

_Hello, Miss Davis. I have been looking forward to meeting you. My name is Charles Xavier._

_Hello, Professor. Thank you for inviting me to the Institute._

_You are most welcomed, Miss Davis. We are delighted that you decided to come. You are a gifted girl, and I look forward to helping you control your powers._

_Whatever help you can provide, I will be grateful for._

_It seems to me that your telepathic abilities are well formed, all things considering._

_Thank you._

"Analise?" I heard Hank say quietly. "We're here." I felt the car stop running and hear Hank get out. I moved my hand to the right, looking for the handle to get out of the car. Just as I reached it, the door opened.

"Hello, Analise. It's a pleasure to meet you." I felt a hand take mine and gently pull me out of the car.

"Hello, Professor. Thank you for taking me in."

"Of course. Hank, could you take Analise's bag to the room we have set up for her?"

"Yes, sir."

I was escorted into the mansion by the Professor. We stopped after a few turns.

"Now, Analise, if you will allow me, I would like to explore your mind and see if I can discover just what I can do to help you."

"Alright," I said, a little apprehensive about what the Professor was asking. I felt what seemed to be hands hovering close to my head. Then I saw someone in my mind. He had unruly, brown hair and seemed pretty tall. It was then that I realized that it was the Professor.

_Ah, there we go. Hello, Miss Davis. Can you see me?_

_Yes, sir._

_Ah, no need for that. Now, can you show me your main power?_

_I can try. It doesn't always work._ I concentrated on the Professor and attempted to see his future. I could feel my power wanting to work, but not being able to grasp onto the Professor. I tried concentrating harder, trying to force my power to connect, but didn't work. I reached out with my mind, looking for Hank. I found him, concentrated, and was able to see his future with ease. _How strange. I power wouldn't work on you, but it worked on Hank._

_Does it usually do that?_

_No. Usually, I can just look at someone and concentrate on seeing their future. It didn't happen that way with you In fact, I can't remember a time when it didn't work._

_How odd. Very well, let us continue with this session._

Time was lost on me as we continued, going through different exercises so the Professor could determine how my powers worked. I heard a door open nearby, and almost immediately began to see the future.

I saw a man coming into the room we were in. I saw myself sitting down on a couch, and the Professor in a wheel chair, hands near my head. The Professor was too deep in thought to notice. The other man came up slowly and quietly behind the Professor. He brought out a knife, raising it high, and quickly bringing it down.

I was yanked out of the vision, and quickly pushed the Professor out of my mind. I leapt to my feet and brought my hand out in front of me. I reached out with my mind, touching the only other mind present, outside the door. _Go to sleep._ I heard a thunk outside the door.

"Analise, what's wrong?"

I heard the door open, and quickly became scared, thinking that I failed at changing what should have happened, but I was greeted by the thoughts of Hank.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hank. What's wrong?"

"Erik is passed out outside the door."

"Oh, that's who that was," I interjected.

"Analise, what did you do?" Hank asked me.

"I... I... I can't explain it. I saw the future. I saw him, Erik I guess, coming into the room with a knife. He came up right behind the Professor and tried to kill him. Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not, Analise. You are doing exactly what you are supposed to do. Now, Hank, let's go get Erik and talk to him."

"Wait, sir. I kinda put him to sleep. I need to wake him up, but I don't want to wake him up before you're ready to talk to him."

"Analise, please, call me Charles. We are very informal here. Now, if you'll come with us, we'll sort this matter out."


	3. Concerning the Future

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I updated the last chapter at a really odd time and that it took me a while to post it. I was finishing up another story (A New Avengers for the New Avengers, go check it out!) and became completely distracted with that. But, I'm focusing on this story at present. So, here is the second chapter! Enjoy. Leave me a review on what you think!**

* * *

Charles rolled out of the room. I felt Hank take my hand and lead me to a part of the mansion I had never been to. I placed my foot in front of me, and ran into something.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry, Analise! I totally for-"

"It's fine. Where are we?"

"At the stair well leading to the second floor, where all the rooms are at this point. We have an elevator installed, but it's not working at this point."

"How did Charles get up the stairs?"

"I carried him up the stairs."

"Really? That was quick."

"Uh, yeah... It's part of my mutation."

"One day, soon, you'll have to tell me what your mutation is."

"Alright. Uh, Analise. May I...?"

"Pick me up? Sure. I don't see any other way for me to get up the stairs. At least, until I'm used to my surroundings."

He laughed at me, which was my intention. "And I would be glad to help you get around until then."

He gently picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "Hank, how did you meet Charles and Erik?"

He paused, then set me down. "I was working for the CIA at a special operations building. Charles, Erik and Raven walked in with my boss and Moira McTaggert one day. They were mutants who were looking for a way to defeat another mutant, one who was trying to start World War three. Charles was able to read my mind and let it slip that I was a mutant."

"Oh, so Charles let your big secret go?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

_Analise? I'm ready to wake Erik up if you are._

_Yes, Charles, I think we are almost there._

_Good, good. Well, tell Hank I could use his assistance, too._

_Alright, Charles. _"Hank? Charles told me to tell you that he could use your assistance with... Whatever it is that we are doing."

"Alright, let's go. It's just right here." He took my hand and led me to a room nearby.

"Ah, Analise, Hank, are we ready to wake Erik up?"

"Alright, Charles." I felt Hank let go of my hand. I reached out with my mind, identifying the minds within the room. I briefly touched Charles's mind, then found Erik, trapped in his mind.

_Erik?_

_Who are you? How were you able to get into my mind?_

_Erik, you know who I am. You met me on the way to the Institute._

_Analise? The blind telepath? How could you get into my mind. Charles can't even get into my mind when I'm wearing my helmet. What are you not telling me?_

_You have your secrets, I have mine. Now, I want you to wake up, Erik._

_I've been trying to, but I can't. What did you do to me?_

_Erik, relax. I have to get into your mind and open up a path to wake you up. _I concentrated on Erik's mind, opening up a path for him to wake up.

He sat up with a start, taking in a deep breath, causing me to fall off the bed where I was sitting.

"Charles, what did you do to me?"

"Erik, I would like you to meet Analise Davis, a very special girl."

"We've met, Charles," I said, getting up from where I fell, feeling around to find some purchase to lift myself off the floor.

"Ah, well that makes my job easier. What do you need, Erik?"

"Has Mystique been by recently?"

"No, not to my knowledge. Why?"

"That is none of your concern, Charles."

"Now, Erik, she is-"

"She is not your family anymore, Charles. She left you."

"She left you, too!"

"STOP IT!" I cried out, their thoughts overloading my mind. My hands were clutching my head, trying unsuccessfully to block out their thoughts. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Analise? What's wrong?" Hank whispered. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Then, I started to see the future.

_There was a man on a horse, covered by robes. Surrounding him were people bowing at him, chanting something I couldn't quite make out. In the distance, I saw four more figures coming up, all riding horses. I turned back to the man in the robes, observing him. The, he spoke to me._

_Welcome, Child, to your future._

_Wait, what? How are you able to talk to me? This is just a vision, it's not really happening._

_Child, when you see the future, you take a part in it. You are really there, Child._

_Then why can't I change it?_

_Because, you are simply a spirit here. Most wouldn't be able to see you._

_Then why can you?_

_Because I am in tune with all that occurs. Now, Child, you must go back to your time. He touched my head and the vision started to fade._

_Who are you?_

_En Sabah Nur, my child._

The vision faded completely, leaving me once again in the dark. I felt myself laying on a bed.

"Analise, are you all right?"

"Hank? What happened?"

"You passed out. What did you see?"

"I need to talk to Charles." I started to sit up on the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You passed out. You need to stay laying down, for safety reasons."

"No, Hank, I need to find Charles and talk to him about what I saw."

"Charles isn't here right now, Analise."

"Where is he, then?"

"He is escorting Erik back to the train station."

"Then that shouldn't take too long, right?"

"It shouldn't, except that he is also going to see a potential student."

"How long is that expected to take?"

"I don't know."


	4. Meeting Remy LeBeau

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you so much for reading this story and if you wouldn't mind, leave me a review telling me what you think of the story thus far! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

I spent hours pacing up and down, waiting for Charles to get back. I was worried about what I had seen, and I hoped that Charles could help me understand it.

"Analise, calm down."

"I can't, Hank. You didn't see it..."

"I know I didn't, but it couldn't have been that bad." I was silent, thinking back on what I had seen.

I heard someone at the door of the mansion. I quickly walked over and opened the door before they could knock.

"Can I help you?" I knew that it wasn't Charles.

"Bonjour, petite. Is Monsieur Charles here?"

"Not currently. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Non, Petite. Unless you can read minds."

"Well, you're in luck, then. Who am I addressing?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Petite. M'name's Remy LeBeau. And your name, Petite?" I felt him grab my hand and bring it to his lips.

"My name is Analise Davis."

"Enchante, Mademoiselle Davis."

We stood there for a while. I was unsure what to do.

"Would you like for something to drink, Mr. LeBeau?"

"Gambit, sil-vous plait."

"Alright, Gambit then."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle."

"Please, call me Analise."

"Alright, Petite. Analise it is."

We continued walking to the kitchen. I was being really careful of where I was headed, still not completely used to the mansion.

"Petite? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because we aren't in the kitchen."

"Where are we?"

"It looks like the parlor, Petite."

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"What's wrong, Petite?"

"It's nothing." I felt a hand touch my shoulder and was startled.

"Petite, why do you wear sunglasses?"

"I'm blind, Gambit. I can't see you or where I am. I don't know why, but I somehow got turned around."

"Don't apologize, Petite. I will not judge you because of something you can't control." I felt him wrap his arms around me in a loose hug. "Now, let's see if I remember where the kitchen is."

We wandered around for almost an hour, talking about our respective pasts.

"Jean-Luc adopted me after I picked his pocket. He trained me to become the leader of the T'ieves Guild in Nawlins."

"You were fortunate then, to have been found by him."

"I guess, Petite. It wasn't the best childhood."

"It was better then mine."

"What happened with you, Petite?"

"I was adopted, but my parents were killed in the same accident that took my sight away from me. I was put in an orphanage where I was a prisoner."

"Then, how did you find out about Xavier's"

"Hank came and visited me one day in the orphanage."

_Analise?_

_Professor?_

_Hank said that you needed to talk to me._

_Oh, yes. If you'll give me a minute, Remy is here._

_I forgot that he was stopping by today. Please, take your time. I'm sure you could be of as much help as I could._

_Okay, Xavier._

"So, Gambit, why did you need to see Charles?"

"Just some issues in my mind, Petite."

"Can I try and help you?"

"Not sure if you can, Petite. But, you're welcomed to try."

"Can you find us somewhere to sit down?" Gambit grabbed my hand and led me over to what seemed to be a bench in the garden. "Thank you. Now, Remy, open your mind to me."

"I'll try , Petite."

I reached out with my mind, looking for Remy's. I located it, and entered as gently as I could.

_Remy? Can you hear me?_

_Petite is that you?_

_Yes, Remy._

_You must be a very powerful telepath to be able to get into my mind. Not even Monsuier Charles can get in._

_I guess so. Are you ready, Remy?_

_Oui,_

_Okay, what am I looking for?_

_A way to control my powers. They are too powerful, I can't control them._

_What do I need to do?_

_Find out what in my brain makes my powers work._

I looked at the Remy in front of me, then felt the familiar stirring of my power.

_Petite? What's going on? You're almost glowing._

Suddenly, my powers switched off, and I felt a voice speaking through me.

"Remy, unless you wish for this girl to die, you will come to me. "

"Sinister!"

_Analise! Take control! Do not let him control you!_ I heard Charles say to me.

_You're too late, Xavier. She's mine now. The only way for you to get your precious prophet back is to send Gambit to me. Her life is in his hands, now. _I could feel my feet moving, taking me away from Remy. I forced myself out of my mind to briefly contact Remy.

_Remy, don't listen to him. His plans for you are worse then killing me! Don't go to him! _ I felt my consciousness being drawn back into my body.

_Come, prophet. I have needs for your particular skills._

_I refuse! I will not help you! You wish to awaken En Sabah Nur!_

_Ah, little one. En Sabah Nur will raise with or without your help. Do not be fooled into thinking that you are completely needed to the plan._

_Show your face! Who are you?_

_My name is Nathaniel Essex. I am a scientist, and you are very important to my research. You will treat me with respect, girl._

_I will give you all the respect you deserve: None! You kidnapped me and threatened my friend. You will get no respect from me._


	5. Torture and Mind Games

**A/N: Thank you to all who read! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please, leave a review and recommend this story to your friends!**

* * *

The months dragged on. Essex harshly punished me for harming his precious minion. I was neglected and food was brought sporadically, if at all. I became delirious from malnutrition and exhaustion. I couldn't tell exactly how many days, weeks, months passed, but I knew that time was passing slowly.

One of Essex's favorite new found torture technique was to take another telepathic mutant and have them force themselves into my mind. Whatever device he was using to neutralize my powers also took down the barriers I had built within my mind. He had whomever it was place horrible images in my head and memory. Whenever that particular torture was over, he would have me taken to a different portion of the compound. There, I would be stuck with numerous needles and different drugs would be introduced to my system. The effects, I'm sure, were recorded. After that, the device was taken off of me, and Essex would run tests on my telepathic abilities. He didn't know about my precognitive power, thankfully, but what he made me do with my telepathic ability was horrible. External stimuli was introduced in an attempt to force me to use my powers. I resisted as much as possible.

One night, I had a dream. In the dream, Remy and I were walking through some city. It was the first pleasant dream that I had had in months, and I wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"Rise and shine, Princess! It's time for your test! If you do good, I might just give you a reward!" Victor's grating choice charged through my waking dreams.

"In your dreams, Victor. I still refuse to do whatever your precious master wants me to."

"He's no master of mine, girl."

"Oh, really? That's not what Essex thinks." I could feel Victor's anger rising, rapidly. If I could keep egging him on, I could infiltrate his mind and make him do what I wanted him to do. "In fact, I was in his mind the other day, and he thinks that your bag lady hands are ridiculous looking and aren't very frightening."

"You would do well to shut up, whore."

"I'm the whore? Need I bring up your past? Really, Victor, I expected more out of you."

"Shut your mouth!" I heard his fist hit the door of the cage.

"Temper, Vicki, temper. You mustn't let it control you." He growled loudly before roughly opening the door to my cage.

"I should break your neck." I felt his breath on my face and a hand wrap around my neck. "If you scream, I will let you go. Scream."

"Wow, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you?" I refused to be cowed. I could feel my foresight returning. Apparently Victor ruined the mechanism that was blocking my powers. I began to see what was about to happen. I saw Remy entering the room where I was being kept and seeing how Victor was holding me. I saw Remy using his powers to knock out Victor. It was the first I had seen of Remy's powers. It was also the first indication I had that Remy was about to rescue , I didn't want to be rescued, I felt like I had to rescue myself. I chose, in that instance, to change the future that I saw. I made it to where Jimmy entered into the room before Remy. I made it to where Victor would be distracted by Remy, and I would take control of the situation. "However, if you let me go right now, I can promise that you won't get hurt, too bad."

"And who is going to "hurt" me? You, Princess?"

"Non. Moi." I heard Remy say. I felt Victor jerk forward and smelt something burning.

"Gambit, long time no see. How you been? Ready to get back to your job?"

"Non, my former ami, I'm here to rescue the lovely Petite that you are holding so rudely." He sounded so nonchalant, I was impressed.

"Is that so? I think she would like to stay here, Gambit. After all, she hasn't greeted you yet, but she says my name everyday!"

"Victor, let the girl go!"

"Jimmy, come here to help me? The swamp rat has returned to us."

"You were told not to lay a hand on the girl. Essex will destroy you."

"He can't. He's not powerful enough."

"But I am," I replied. I let my power wash over me, filling me and causing me to see. "You have made a mistake, Victor; one that you will regret." I reached a hand out to touch his head, entering his mind violently.

_What have you done?_

_I have taken control of your mind. You can not control me, nor kick me out, so there is no point in trying. I am in control now. _I could still feel the power running through me.

_What sort of trick is this?_

_There is no trick. You will leave, and never come back. You will never bother me or Remy again. You will not harm us or those around us. _I could feel his mind changing, following my orders. I left his mind, leaving him to be a mess for someone else to clean up.

"That was impressive, girl. I've never seen a display of power like that."

"Took me a while to be able to do anything like that. You can thank your boss, actually. He showed me how to."

"Fair enough, but he isn't my boss. I only stayed to watch Victor. Hey, Swamp Rat, you can take her back, now. And tell Charles that I'm alright."

"Will do, my old friend. Come one, Analise." I felt Remy wrap an arm around me. I gratefully accepted the help, knowing that I couldn't support myself enough to be able to walk.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next chapter should be longer. For you ROMY fans, I'm sorry but this won't be a ROMY fic. I happen to love ROMY, but it just doesn't want to work here, especially with the ending from Days of Future Past. Anyways, Enjoy your Thanksgiving! I'll post another chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. In the hospital

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, following, and/or favorit-ing "Changing Fate". I'm glad to see that you enjoy it! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, and please, leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about it!**

* * *

"Chere! That was absolutely brilliant!"

"I.. don't..." I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, the return of my sight going with it.

"Chere? Chere?!" Remy's voice drifted farther and farther away. Soon, it was non-existent.

At one point, I felt myself wake up. My throat was dry and I couldn't speak.

"I told you, girly, you could never escape from me." Victor's presence loomed over me. "No matter where you go, I will find you, and now that I've found you, I will finish the job this time." I felt his hands go around my throat, his claws extending and breaking the delicate skin. He tightened his grip slowly, at a near torturous pace. I opened my mouth, attempting to draw air into my lungs despite it being a futile effort.

"Chere?" I felt a familiar hand grab onto mine, but couldn't place where I knew it. If they were gripping my hand, why couldn't they stop Victor from killing me. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Her telepathy is going haywire. I'm going to have to attempt to shut it down, but I'm not sure if she will let me. Her raw abilities are more powerful then my developed ones. Plus, she is in a state of panic, causing her powers to take over."

"You hear that, girly. You're too powerful. They're going to put you down like the animal that you are." His hand still hadn't left my throat, his grip as tight as ever. I grasped the hand that held mine tighter, trying to communicate what was happening. I didn't know who it was, but who ever it was made me feel safe, despite what was happening.

"Professor! Something's wrong! She's no breathing!" Finally, who ever it was saw my problem. I reached out, trying to identify the voices that kept infiltrating my mind, but I couldn't sense anyone.

"What do you think you can accomplish, girly? No one is going to help you." He squeezed my neck tighter in a show of power.

"Get out of my mind!" I was starting to be able to differentiate between what was real and what was in my head. I pushed as hard as I could, forcing Victor out of my mind, hopefully for good. "you have no power here! I'm the one who is in control! And you are not welcomed here!" I felt his hand disappear and gulped in as much air as possible.

I woke up. I could tell that I was fully awake this time and that there was someone sitting next to me because I felt their hand wrapped around mine. I attempted to move my hand out of theirs as gently as possible, but managed to disturb them. As they moved, I figured out who it was holding my hand. "Remy?"

"Analise?"

"Remy... What happened?" I was so scared. I had no idea what had occurred and what I had dreamed recently. I tried to reach out with my mind and see if anyone else was nearby, but I had no success. "Why is my telepathy not working?"

"Petite, the Professor had to suppress your powers. You were mentally attacking everything in a ten mile radius.

"What was happening, Chere? Who was attacking you?" I could hear the concern in his voice, and I knew that he had risked a lot to come save me.

"It was Victor... He was in my mind somehow, and I don't know how he could have gotten there. I was so scared." I felt Remy gently squeeze my hand. I squeezed it back, then continued. "I couldn't stop him, I couldn't control what was going on." I started to cry. Remy climbed into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here. It's okay to cry. You're safe now." He took on the role of comforter, something that no one had ever done for me. He sat with me until I was done crying. We both fell asleep on the bed, just laying there, his arms around me and me facing him.

When I woke back up, Remy was still in the hospital bed with me, despite how small the bed was.

"Morning, Petite."

"Is it morning already?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oui. And it's time for breakfast. Monsieur McCoy will be bringing that down shortly. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I attempted to move away from Remy, so he didn't feel as if he had to be there with me. He moved closer to me, and placed an arm around me.

"Chere, what's wrong? Why are you moving away?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me, Remy. I feel indebted to you, but I don't want you to feel like you have to spend time with me because if that."

"Chere, Remy don't do anything that Remy doesn't want to do." I gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Remy." I gave him a tentative hug, then felt him engulf me in a hug.

"CHere, I'm the reason that you were taken. If anything, I owe you. Now, Monsieur McCoy is here with your breakfast. You need to eat, you look like skin and bones."

"You trying to tell me that I'm too skinny? What is the world coming to?" I gave him a laugh, and he joined in.

"Ah, I hear laughter." Hank said as he entered the room. "How are you doing, Analise? Remy, get out of the bed." Despite being younger then Remy. Hank still had some measure of authority over Remy.

"Yes, Monsieur McCoy. What does Analise have for breakfast today?"

"Oatmeal and tea."

"Sounds good." I felt the tray being laid on my lap.

"Gambit, will you help Analise, please? Charles and I will be out for a couple of days. There are a few children that we need to go talk to with their parents."

"Of course, Monsieur McCoy."

"Thank you, Remy. Now, Analise, I want you to stay in bed until you've gained some weight back. Remy, make sure she is eating enough."

"Will do."

"Hank?" I called out.

"Yes, Analise?"

"Do I have to stay in this bed, or can I stay in my room." I had never liked hospitals, and really wanted to get out of there.

"I don't see a problem with that so long as Remy doesn't mind. He will be taking care of you while Charles and I are gone."

"Remy?" I pleaded with my tone, not wanting to spend any more time in the hospital wing of the mansion then I had to.

"Alright, Chere. When can we move her, Monsieur McCoy?"

"If you're willing to carry her, we can move her now. I'll gather everything she is going to need close by at all times and meet you at her room. Analise, do you remember how to get to your room?"

"No, Hank. I'm sorry."

"Alright. Give me a minute. I'm going to gather everything. Analise, you eat while I'm doing this."

Remy handed me a spoon, then guided my hand to where the oatmeal was. "Thank you, Remy." I began to eat slowly, savoring each bite of oatmeal.

"Slow down, Chere. That oatmeal isn't going anywhere. "

"Talk to me after you have been kidnappe and starved." I gave him a smile to show that I wasn't mad at him.

Hank came back into the room and had Remy carry me to my room. I laid in my bed and went back to sleep, hoping that nightmares wouldn't plague me.


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Wow, guys, I'm impressed! Thank you so much for reading this! Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Remy was the perfect gentlemen while Charles and Hank were gone. I wasn't surprised, but I did like how he doted on me. He was a mother bird, going around and ensuring that I was following Hank's suggestion to the letter of the law. I was not allowed to move from my bed, while he was there at least.

"Chere!" I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

"Remy, I've been in bed for a week now. If I stay in bed any longer, I will go crazy."

"I'm sure the Professor and Monsieur McCoy will be back soon, and you can get out of bed once Monsieur McCoy says you can."

"Yeah, but that's not soon enough."

"Sorry, Chere. I'm more scared of what Monsieur McCoy will do to me then you getting tired of being in bed longer then you want." I crossed my arms, very clearly upset. "Now, Chere, if you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at Monsieur McCoy, when he gets back." I felt him climb into the bed with me and wrap his arms me like he did in the medical bay. "There's no need for you to worry about anything so long as I am here. I will take care of everything you need." I felt him move one of his arms down and grasped my hand into his. "Now, how about we see what is on Nickelodeon."

We watched/ listened to Nickelodeon for about an hour before I had Remy turn it over to the news. I was still waiting to hear anything about En Saba Nur or any other mutant news. We had been exposed almost a decade ago, and people were still nervous about us and what could happen if we decided to turn against humanity, or something ridiculous like that.

"Why do you want to watch the news all the time?"

"I'm waiting for something. When it occurs, the news will be reporting on it."

"And what are you waiting for?"

"I'll tell you when it occurs, if it occurs."

"You and your visions." I could tell that he was smirking.

"Yep. We all have our gifts. Mine just happens to occur rarely, especially since Charles put a block on my telepathy."

"He wants you to get stronger before he removes the blocks on your telepathy, and he wants to makes sure that you don't have another incident like before."

"I know why he- wait!" I felt around for the end of the bed to go turn up the news.

"Let me." I felt Remy get off my bed and heard him move over to the television.

"-Damages are untold at this point and no one can identify what could have caused this. Officials are baffled and looking for a plausible explanation. If you are just tuning in, a school has collapsed in an unknown incident. Burn marks are found on much of the rubble. One student has been reported missing. Scott Summers, a senior here, was serving a detention and has not been found or heard from since the incident. If anyone knows of his whereabouts, police are urging you to contact them."

"What is it, Chere?"

"I think that the missing boy is one of the probable students that Charles was going to talk to." I was worried about what could have occurred.

"Hopefully Charles and Hank are alright."

"I refuse to believe otherwise."

Just then, we heard a door downstairs open.

"Analise, stay right here. I'll be right back." I heard him close the door as he left. I quickly got up, and silently followed him out of my room.

"I'll give you one chance to leave." I heard Remy say. "If you don't you will regret it."

"Gambit, it's me, Hank!"

"You certainly don't look-"

"Remy! It's him! Hank, what happened? There was a story on the news!"

"Charles told me to come back here. We think Essex might be behind this and were hoping that you could use Cerebro to locate him."

"Charles blocked my telepathy. I can't do anything until he unblocks it."

"Chere, there's something I have to tell you..." Remy said while gently grabbing my arm. "Monsieur McCoy, if you will excuse us for just a minute."

"Remy? What's wrong?"

"Chere, I've been blocking your powers."

"What? How?"

"One of my powers, Chere. I have empathy. I can block certain emotions, and what can trigger the emotions. The Professor couldn't get into your head to block you powers, so I had to. I'm sorry Chere. I just couldn't stand you being in much pain. It was all my fault, I'm sorry, Chere. I just didn't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"Remy, it's not your fault. It was mine because I wasn't strong enough to fight off the telepathic attack that Essex used."

"Hmm- hmm," I heard Hank from behind us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but time is of the essence. We need to be going down to Cerebro, Analise. Remy, if you don't mind, you really need to stay up here."

"Of course, Monsieur McCoy." Remy briefly squeezed my hand, then let it go as Hank escorted me down to the basement levels where Cerebro was.

"Kneel here, please."

"Alright." I knelt down where Hank had stopped me.

"Welcome, Analise," I heard a mechanized voice say.

"Hank, what just happened?"

"Charles had the foresight to imprint your bio-metrics into Cerebro's security files so you could access them."

"Lucky us, then."

"Indeed." Hank led me inside Cerebro. We stopped a short walk. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to kneel again."

"That's okay." He placed something bulky in my hands as I knelt down to the floor.

"When you put this on, it will work almost immediately, this takes a certain amount of control, but Charles is confident that you can do this."

"Okay," I placed the helmet on my head, I felt my mind expanding. I tried focusing on one of the thoughts that I heard, and found it exhilarating. I began to search for mutants, and was shocked with how many there were. I focused on one that was close by and found out that it was Remy.

_Have to go, have to protect her. Home, I'll go home. I know it wasn't Essex who kidnapped that boy, and I can't let her get dragged into this._

I left that, hurt and angry, and searched for the young mutant who had disappeared. The further I tried to expand and focus my mind, the more control I lost. I kept trying until the pain in my head was too much. I let out a scream, then passed out.

When I came too, I could tell that I wasn't in the hospital area, thank goodness, but in my room. I reached out with my mind, thankful to have my telepathy back, looking for Remy. I couldn't find him anywhere in the mansion, so I expanded my search to the grounds. I still couldn't find him.

"HANK!" I called out, panic controlling my voice. I heard Hank running up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

"What's wrong?!"

"Where's Remy?"

"I'm sorry, Analise. He left while we were in Cerebro. I couldn't stop him, he was gone before you passed out."

"No..." He had promised. He promised he would stay and protect me, that he wouldn't leave me. Why would he break that promise? I felt tears dropping down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Analise."

I turned away from Hank, not wanting to be with any one right now. How could I? I was foolish enough to believe that I was important to someone.

"Charles will be back, soon. I know you tried your best to find the young mutant, but Charles should be able to find him because he has had more practice. Get some sleep. You've had a rough year." He walked out of the room. I heard the light switch click and the door close behind him. I just laid there, crying silent tears, praying that if I say Remy again, it would be years from now.


	8. A meeting to remember

"Analise, you have to get up at some point. You can't stay here all day."

"Go away, Hank!" I yelled from underneath my pillow.

"You do have training soon."

"And I don't want to go. I didn't chose to have this!" I lifted my head out from under the pillow and faced where I knew Hank was.

"You agreed to it by coming here. Charles wants all his students to have control over their abilities. Besides, your telepathy-"

"I have control!" I slammed my face back to where my pillow was.

"Analise, come on, practice isn't going to hurt you."

"Hank, I will give you one more chance to leave me alone. After that, I will be forced to use my powers," I growled at him.

_Analise, may I see you in my study for a moment?_

_Yes, Charles. _"Hank, out, now. I have to get ready." I threw a pillow in his direction, and heard it hit him.

"Sheesh, Analise, when did you get an arm like that?"

"Training," was my sassy reply. I quickly got ready, throwing on whatever I could find and hoping that it matched. I walked downstairs, heading towards Charles's study. I gently rapped at the closed door, aware of two presences inside the room.

"Come in, Miss Davis, and meet our new student."

I walked into the room, aware that Charles was probably going to use me as an example for the school.

"Hello, Professor." I walked over to where I knew a chair was and sat down. Well, attempted to. There was already someone seated there. I promptly jumped up, feeling my cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Even though I had gotten used to being blind, I didn't like to advertise the fact. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"It's fine. Professor Xavier already explained to me about your disability." I whipped my head to where I knew Charles was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Charles!"

"Analise, allow me to explain. Scott here is also blind. I figured you could help him more then I could in this aspect."

"Oh!" I felt embarrassed with my reaction, and felt like I should attempt to make it up. "Is your blindness a side effect of your power or from a traumatic event?"

"From my powers. I shoot beams of energy I think from my eyes. Very destructive beams. I destroyed my school about a year ago." Remy had left about three months before that. I wonder if he, no, stop it. Stop thinking about Remy. "I was kidnapped and held in this compound with other mutants. They seemed to have collected us and harvested our powers some how. We escaped, thanks to the help of two other mutants. I don't know what happened to them, but I can only assume that they didn't make it. Professor Xavier was there to take us away from the compound. But, at the time he rescued us, the school was closed down. I was put into a state home and remained there until just recently, when the Professor contacted me and let me know that the school was re-opened, and that I was welcome to come."

"Indeed, Mr. Summers. Analise, would you show our newest student around? Hank and I will be in the lab."

"Of course, Professor. Mr. Summers, if you will come with me."

"Analise, he is still blind." Charles gently reminded me.

"Right, sorry, Mr. Summers." I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and give me a friendly squeeze.

"You feel so small, Analise." Scott said. I could tell that he was smiling.

"And you have a strong grip, Mr. Summers." I walked through the doors of Charles's study, making sure that Scott was still in contact with me.

"Analise, please, call me Scott. I'm younger than you."

"Alright, Scott. Are you hungry?"

"I could go for a snack."

"Lucky for you, I know how to get to the kitchen from anywhere." I gave him a laugh and walked us over to the kitchen. I guided Scott to a chair and began to get some simple snack foods for us to eat. All I could find quickly and easily was carrots. I set a plate down next to Scott and placed some carrots on the plate. "Sorry it isn't much of a snack. I'm not exactly allowed to use the stove."

"It's fine. What is it?"

"Carrots."

"Perfect." I reached with one hand for his while keeping the other on the plate and guided his hand to where the plate was. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." We sat in silence for a while, just eating the carrots.

_Analise?_

_Yes, Professor?_

_Could you bring Mr. Summers down to the lab? I believe we may have a solution to his problem._

_Of course, right away, Charles._

"Scott-"

"I heard. Do you think he can actually fix my problem?"

"Yes, I know he can."


	9. A Discovery and a New Student

I guided Scott down to Hank's lab. We arrived quickly and entered without knocking.

"Ah, Analise, Scott. Welcome to my lab. Here, I develop items and technology to help mutants to control their powers. For example, I helped another mutant who's powers closely resembles yours. He was considered a danger to those around him. I developed a suit with technology that allowed him to focus his powers until he could do it himself."

Hank sent me a mental picture of this other mutant.

"We believe that he is possibly related to you, Mister Summers," Charles cut in. "Your powers are incredibly similar. That only happens within families. At least, that's what I have theorized based on other studies on genetics."

"I don't have any family. They all died due to a plane crash."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Charles apologized to Scott. I was only partially listening because I was focusing I felt approaching the mansion.

"Charles," I said.

"I sense him, Analise. Hank, if you will discuss what you have developed for Scott, Analise and I will go and greet our visitors." Charles grasped my arm and walked with me upstairs.

"Charles, do you know who is coming?"

"I know one of the presences. The other is a new one."

"Who is the one that you know?"

"Ironically enough, it is Alex, the mutant we were just discussing with Scott. He has someone very powerful." I heard the front door open. "Alex! It's good to see you again! How have you been?"

"I've been well, Charles. Glad to be back from service. Who is this lovely woman?"

"Hello, Alex. My name is Analise Davis," I introduced myself.

"And what is your gift?"

"Telepathy," I told him. "And, I can see the future."

"Wow. That is quite a gift."

"Thank you, Alex. Who did you bring with you?"

"Ah, this is Jean Grey. She is a very powerful mutant."

"Hello, Jean. My name is Charles Xavier. Would you like to tell me what your gift is?"

"I can move things with my mind," came the quick and quiet response.

"Well, I think you'll fit in here quite well. Analise, would you take Alex down to Hank's lab, please? I would like to some time to talk to Miss Grey alone, please."

"Of course, Charles. Alex, if you'll follow me." I turned and walked slowly out of the room. I retraced my steps that had led me to the main hall of the mansion from Hank's lab. Unexpectedly, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I lashed out mentally and recognized my "attacker" was Alex.

"Alex! I am so terribly sorry!"

"What happened?" I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hank! I accidentally did something to Alex! He surprised me and I lashed out! I am so sorry!" I started to cry and fell to the floor.

"Shh. It's okay." Hank wrapped his arms around me. "Scott, will you pick up Alex, please? We need to get him to the care unit."

"Sure, **Doctor** McCoy." I heard the shuffle of feet and Scott grunting.

"Analise, I'm going to pick you up. I need to run some diagnostic testing on you. Your powers are flaring right now." I was numb. I couldn't feel anything physically. However, I was having my strongest vision yet.

"...You would die for them?"

"No. For you."

The crimson-haired lady's black eyes suddenly cleared. "Logan? Help me."

The gruff man gave out a scream, then stabbed her. I saw the life leaving her eyes. The chaos surrounding us disappeared. Before the crimson-haired lady died, she looked directly at me.

"You can change this, Analise. Only you have the power to change his and make a better future. Learn how to use the full extent of your powers." The life left her eyes.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Jean. This future is soon. Change it." She died.

_Analise, can you hear me?_

_Charles?_

_That's good, Analise. It's time to wake up. You've been asleep long enough._

I heard beeping.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Analise."

"Charles." My voice was scratchy. "How long was I out?"

"Almost two months. We were beginning to worry about you. You've been projecting some of your visions."

"I'm sorry, Charles. I guess I need to practice controlling my visions."

"That'll take a lot of practice."

"I know, Charles, but it is necessary. I need to learn how to control my powers."

"Alright. We'll begin next week. That'll give you plenty of time to recover. Now, get some rest."

I heard Charles leave the room and someone else enter.

"Hey, Analise. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, Hank. What happened?"

"Your powers evolved, quicker than your mind could keep up with. Your body just shut down."

"Is Alex okay?"

"Alex is perfectly alright. In fact, he's worried about you."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell him that I'm okay?"

"You can do that yourself. He's been waiting for you to wake up." I heard Hank walk out of the room. He began to talk to someone else, but his voice was muffled. The door opened again.

"Hello, Analise."

"Hey, Alex."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were blind. I should have warned you."

"No, it's my fault. I thought you knew that I was blind. And, I shouldn't have lashed out with my powers."

"From what Hank explained to me, that wasn't entirely your fault. Your powers were evolving."

"That's what he mentioned. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Actually, you helped me, and Scott. One of the visions that you projected involved our past. You helped Scott and me realize that we are brothers. And, I wanted to think you for that."

"What are you talking about? I can't see the past." I was confused.

"No, but you can see memories. And you managed to pull the same memory from both Scott and me. And you managed to to pull the same memory from both Scott and me. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't know that we were brothers."

"Oh." I was still confused. I never went into people;s minds when I was unconscious. In fact, my mind shuts itself off from the world. Charles always had difficulties getting into my mind during times like that without the use of Cerebro.

_Hank?_

_Yes, Analise?_

_Can I please go to my room?_

_Of course. Just give me a minute._

_Thank you._

"Alex. Hank is going to be coming in soon to help me to my room.

"Right. I need to go practice with Scott anyways. I'll see you later, Analise. Just relax."

And relax I did. By the next week, I was ready to begin practicing control over all aspects of my powers. What I wasn't prepared for was Remy's return.


	10. Teaching a Lesson

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School got crazy busy! But, I did manage to finish one of my fanfictions, so I am currently working on this one, so hopefully it will get completed soon. Anyways, please read and leave me a review!**

* * *

I heard the alarm for the mansion going off, pulling me out of my sleep. I rolled over and began to try to get my stuff.

"Relax, Chérie. C'est moi."

"Remy? What are you doing here?"

"Remy just came by to see his Cherie again."

"You crazy Cajun. I don't want to see you."

"Analise, ma Chérie. Je t'aime."

"You left, Gambit. You made the choice to leave when I needed you the most. And you waited two years before returning."

"I was delayed, Cherie. Something came up that was out of my control."

"Ha, yeah right."

"Cherie, just look into my mind." At this point, I was so mad; I wished I could see so I could hit him properly.

"No, Remy. I refuse to enter into the mind of someone who isn't a teammate, or a threat."

"Well, Cherie. Today is my lucky day. I am back, for good this time. Professeur Xavier sent me up here to tell you myself."

"What?"

"I'm here to train with y'all. Improve my control. Help you in whatever capabilities I can. Professeur Xavier seems to think this will help you the most. And, I brought someone else with me that could use the Professeur's help. She is very powerful."

"Three new students. Wow. Sounds like it could be fun. Guess that means it is time for me to get ready to meet them all. I haven't met the one that Alex brought with him, and she has been here for about a month."

Remy let out a laugh, showing is first sense of humor since he walked into my room. "Doesn't sound like you at all, Chere. You're Miss Sociable. Not meeting people is so very odd for you."

"I detect a hint of sarcasm, Gambit," I said, using his "mutant" name. I tried to walk out of my door, but managed to run into Remy. "Move, please. I have a training session I need to get to."

"Oui, Chere. That is the reason I was sent up here. Your training session today is with me."

"Very funny, Remy. Charles wouldn't do that to me." I somehow managed to shove him out of the way and started walking down the hall. I moved as quickly as I could, hoping to escape from him. I could hear rapid, heavy footsteps following me. I went to turn where I knew a corner should be, but ran into a kid instead. "Oh! I am so sorry! I can't believe how clumsy I am! Are you alright?"

"Storm, meet Analise. Analise, meet the girl I told you about. Storm, why don't you help Miss Analise to get to the Danger Room that you were shown."

"Ok, Gambit." I heard a young girl say with an accent I couldn't place. I felt her grab my hand and start pulling me along.

"Slow down, Chere! Analise can't see where she is going!" I heard Remy call out behind me. I felt a sharp tug and felt myself being pulled into a new direction, promptly hitting a wall head first.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Sorry, Miss!"

"You're fine, sweetheart. What is your name again?"

"I'm Ororo, ma'am. But, the villagers call me Storm, their goddess."

"Goddess, huh? That's pretty cool. What are your powers?"

"Oh, I can control the weather. My tribe never went hungry, or had issues with the weather. It was very good. I helped people there. What do you do here?" For a young girl, she sure sounded conceited.

"I am an instructor here, Storm. I help students learn how to control their powers."

"How can you do that if you can't even see?"

"Storm! Apologize right now!" I heard Remy cry out. I felt a hand hug my shoulder, attempting to be a comforting gesture.

"Why? I am a Goddess. She is just a girl." I could hear the smugness in her voice. I tried to keep my temper undef control, but it was a losing battle. I reached out and forced my way into her mind. I could feel her trying to resist me, but I knew I was stronger with her.

_Let's see what you fear, Goddess. I am not someone to anger. _I began to pull out her deepest fears, making them evident to her. The one that seemed to affect her the most was enclosed spaces. She almost had a panic attack, so I immediately pulled out and left her there. I began to walk away, not wanting to hear Remy's thoughts on what I had done.

I made my way to the Danger Room, which Hank was still working on improving. He insisted that we had the most advanced technology available to us, but I knew he was always working on improving what we did have.

"Hank! Are you down here?" I called out after hearing the doors open.

"To your left, Analise." I heard his soft-spoken voice call out. I walked over to where he said he was, preparing myself for the lecture I knew was coming my way.

"Hank, I think I just tortured our newest student."

"What happened?" I explained to Hank was had occurred, knowing that what I had done was wrong. "Well, if anything, I think that you just helped her. She wouldn't have made it far in the world with that kind of attitude."

"I just feel bad about nearly causing her a panic attack. I never want to cause someone harm like that using my powers. That's not why I have these abilities..." I could feel my guilt taking over, and tried to stop it, knowing how connected my emotions were to my mutant abilities. I heard the door open and a group of footsteps enter into the room. I heard Hank stand up and prepare to talk to the group assembled before us.

"Welcome to the Danger Room. For those of you who have never trained with us before, I am Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, and I am one of the Instructors here. To my right is Analise Davis, my co-instructor. Her codename is Nightshade. While in here, we will only refer to each other using these codenames. As I call your name, introduce yourself and tell us your powers. Alex!"

"My name is Alex Summers, but in here I am known as Havok. I am able to shoot high-powered beams from my hands."

"Scott!"

"'M Scott, also known as Cyclops. My powers are similar to Havok's, my brother. I shoot a beam out of my eyes. I can't control it on my own though."

"Jean!"

"Hello, my name is Jean Grey. I have telepathic capabilities, but my main power is telekinesis. My code name is Marvel girl."

"Thank you, Marvel Girl. Gambit, you're up!"

"Bonjour, mes amis. Je m'appelle Remy Lebeau, but you can call me Gambit. My power is being able to convert potential energy into kinetic energy and, basically, make it go boom."

"Ororo Monroe."

"My name is Storm, and as my name implies, I can control the weather. I am from Africa, and I was a Goddess there. Here, I am just like you." I was impressed to hear what sounded like a change in attitude from the young girl.

"Thank you, Storm. Alright, everyone, let's get started."


	11. A Lesson Taught, Is Not a Lesson Learned

To say that the training session was a disaster was an understatement. Storm, who was assigned to stay by my side, left me on my own. As Beast was the one working the program, since he designed it and could see what was occurring, he couldn't be biased and stop the session just because of me.

"Storm, where are you?" I called out, after the session had ended. I may have let my anger control my tone of voice. I heard the scattering of running feet, headed away from me. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

"Stormie, I thought you were told to stay by Nightshade?"

"She fell behind, Gambit. She is too slow, and can't handle this training session. I don't even know why she has powers. There are so many others who would be better suited for it."

"Beast!" I called out, knowing he was still in the control room. "Please run Nightshade Program six." I heard the machines roaring up. I centered myself, listening to everything, and using my telepathic abilities to pick up on the surface thoughts of those around me. I turned to where Remy had Storm. "Storm, you're with me. Everyone else, out." I heard the rapid retreat of the students, along with Remy and Alex. "Ok, Storm. Let's go. Try to keep up." I took off at a run, becoming completely involved in the program, and keeping Storm out of harm's way. The session didn't last as long as normal, because I signaled to Hank to end it when I felt like Storm had learned her lesson. As the machine's whirred down, I heard the doors open and Charles' wheel chair moving across the floor.

"I trust you learned your lesson, my dear?"

"Yes…" Storm was gasping for breath.

_Analise, was this entirely necessary? She is a young girl._

_A young girl who would have gotten me killed during the group training session, Charles. If Remy hadn't of been here, I would be back in the Hospital Wing._

"Miss Monroe. You will have kitchen duty for a month, and early morning training sessions with Hank for two weeks. We do not endanger our teammates for any reason."

"Why are you only punishing me?! That crazy lady over there nearly had me killed!"

"Actually, Stormie, Chere here protected you during the entire session. All while completing the mission within the simulation. She had you beat, in pretty much every way. She never left you to fend for yourself, and Analise took many hits for you that she could have avoided. Professeur, I am going to help Analise back to her room."

"Ok, Mr. LeBeau. Take care of her, please."

"Of course, Professeur. I would never do anything else." I felt Remy gently grab my hand and help me out of the room. I heard the door close behind us, then felt Remy wrap me in a bone-crushing hug. "Chere, don't ever scare me like that again. I was so scared! Why was Storm assigned to be your partner for this?" He moved me away from the hug. I guess he was trying to look at my face.

"Because, we always pair Alex and Scott together, but Hank and I usually switch out with Jean. When you came, and brought Storm with you, it was important to see if you two could work with other people. That was the point of today's session. We had to ensure that you weren't solo players. This is a team, and we need to act like one."

"So, I guess Storm failed today." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"She didn't so much as fail, Remy. She just showed us where she needs help the most. She is used to being alone, used to having to worry about herself. It will take some adjustment, but I feel like she can adjust and be one of the strongest members of the team. I will be joining her for her daily training sessions for these two weeks. And I will be encouraging the other students to join us." I felt Remy hug me again.

"Chere, you are simply amazing! This place has really changed since I was last here. You have changed. You've grown, in your abilities and in maturity." I felt a sense of emotion wash over me, almost seeming like happiness.

"Remy! You are using your empathy again!" I will admit, I was still nervous about him using his empathy after last time. I was so scared that he would take away what made me able to "see". It's a stupid fear, and I understand why he did it, but that doesn't change what happened.

"Chere, I am so sorry!" I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I knew that that was an ability that he didn't have full control over. "It wasn't on purpose, I swear."

"Remy. I know that you can't always control it." We had begun walking again, heading up the elevator and into the main halls of the mansion. "Some of our abilities aren't easy to be controlled. But that is why Charles set up this school, so we can learn control. I'm still learning control. I lost control earlier with Ororo. My emotions are directly tied to my powers. With my anger, I broke into her mind, and forced her to see what she feared the most. I abused my powers."

"Chere. You couldn't control it. I could see that. It may be partially your fault, but it isn't entirely your fault. I know that Storm has issues, and I knew bringing her here was what she needed. I didn't anticipate your reaction, and I should have."

"Remy, now you are placing fault on yourself. That's the same with blame, though. Blame is divided upon everyone, not just one person." We had reached the bottom of the stairs, and he began to help me up, making sure that I wasn't going to fall.

"Analise. This is blame that I am perfectly willing to take. You already have a lot to deal with, but Storm should not have been one of them. And here we are, you made it safely back to your room. I can honestly tell Le Professeur that you made it back safely." I heard him open my door, and guide me into my room.

"Remy, I actually don't need help getting around the mansion anymore. What is going on?"

"Xavier contacted me, about a week ago. He said you were having difficulties controlling your powers again. Wanted me to come back and help out, try to get some pressure off of you. I accepted, mainly because I would get to see you. I missed you, Chere."

"So you have mentioned before. Remy, I am tired. I need to rest before dinner."

"Of course, Chere. I will see you at dinner."


	12. Charles Discovers An Old Enemy

I woke up several hours later, completely disoriented. _Hank? Can you come help me? I'm not sure where I am._

_Hank can't help you, my dear. _Came the voice I had come to know so well in my dreams.

_Apocalypse. What do you want?_

_To talk to you, of course. You're time is coming, soon, my dear, and with it, the key to my victory._

_As if I would ever help you!_

_Maybe not willingly, but you will. You will have no choice. Your powers grow daily, and with them, you will lose your control. I will be the only one who can help you._

_I would rather seek help from Magneto! _I pushed at Apocalypse's mind signature, attempting to expel him from my mind.

_Ah, little princess, you should know better than to try that. I'm not in your mind, you are here with me._ It was then that I realized that I had "ventured" into the future again, as Charles put it. With that knowledge, I forced myself to bring myself back to the present. My control had increased the more that Charles had me practice.

I heard a banging at my door. I gave a start. "Chere! Open the door!" I threw a pillow at the door, and was rewarded with a resounding "thock!" I heard the door open tentatively. "Chere, are you awake, or are you throwing things in your sleep again?" I mumbled an incoherent reply. "You missed dinner again, and I wanted to make sure that you had a chance to eat something." Once again, another mumbled reply. "What's wrong, Analise?" Now I knew that Remy was really worried. He never called me by my name unless there was something wrong. I heard him make his way into my room, making as little sound as possible. I wonder why he does that? It's not something people do.

I lifted my head to speak. "He's back, Remy." I didn't explain who "he" was. Remy was there when I first started seeing Apocalypse. I blame Essex, whom I hadn't thought of in about a week. There's a reason that Charles kept me in a different portion of the mansion then where our new students reside; and that he had sound-proofed my room.

As soon as I said that, Remy crossed the remaining distance to my bed. I felt the bed dip under his now familiar weight, and felt his arms wrap tightly around me. "Shh, Analise. It's okay. He can't harm you. No one can harm you."

I broke down. Why would this strong man even care about a broken person like me? He may have left, but he came back. And he resumed where he left off when he departed. He acted as if he had never left. He still sought me out, tried to help where he could.

After I had finished crying, Remy left my room to go get food. I sat there, surrounded by silence and darkness. I was tempted to use my gift and look into the future, but knew that I would more than likely run into Apocalypse again.

"What makes you so special?" I heard a voice cry out from the deafening silence. I gave a squeak of surprise.

"Who's there?" I asked out, resisting the urge to read their mind.

"Why would he pick you? He brought us here because of you. What makes you so important that we would leave New Orleans to come to New York?"

"Storm? What are you doing?"

"I am taking care of the person who stole Remy away from me." I felt a wind picking up, heard my window bursting open and breaking apart, glass shattering everywhere. I heard thunder rumble. I felt glass cutting into my cheek. I let out a scream, trying to shield myself from the projectiles that I couldn't see.

"Chere?" I could hear Remy calling out from a distance, but I couldn't locate him. The wind was deafening.

"Remy!" I tried to call out. When I got no response, I became rash. I reached out with my mind with all the strength that I had. I heard cries of pain and shock, not just from those near me, but from everyone in the mansion. _ENOUGH! You, little weather witch, have reached the end of my patience! It is time that you grew up!_

I felt myself collapse on the ground, all energy drained from me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I began to ineffectively fight back against them, trying to release myself from their grasp. "Relax, Chere, Remy is here." The soothing tones of Remy's voice entered into my state of exhausted panic.

"Mister LeBeau, please get Miss Davis down to the med bay. Hank, get Ororo. Alex, Scott, Jean, please go back to bed. Everything is going to be okay." I felt myself picked up from the ground, huddled in warm arms.

"I'm so sorry, Chere. I should have been there. I shouldn't have left you alone." He kept apologizing over and over again. I tried to tell him that it was okay, but the words kept getting caught in my throat. I couldn't believe what I had done, why I had let myself lose control again.

"Set her on that bed, Gambit. I'll see to her in a moment. Storm is still unconscious." Ororo was unconscious? I did that? Guilt started coursing through me. Then, I felt another presence in the room, one entirely unknown to me. As I gently sent a psychic probe out, I felt myself being attacked on the astral plane.

_I am the Shadow King! And you will be my new host!_

_Never! You possessed Storm, didn't you? Made her attack me, trying to figure out how powerful I am! _I launched myself psychically at this Shadow King, forcing him from Storm's body.

_Silly child. You are not powerful enough to defeat me._

_Watch me._ I launched another attack at him, doing my best to hold him at bay while hoping that Charles was on his way down here and would be able to help me fight this demon.

_Hold him off, Analise! He needs a host body! His spirit form cannot survive without a physical host!_

_Right! _I attacked him again, feeling my attacks growing weaker and weaker. _Anytime now, Charles._ I felt as the Shadow King was suddenly driven back from me.

_I will not be defeated!_

_Analise, now! _Charles and I attacked together, holding off the Shadow King for long enough that he was expelled from the astral plane. He had no host body to return to, so he just…disappeared. I could find no trace of him anywhere.

"Charles, what was that thing?" I asked aloud.

"Someone I thought I would never see again."


	13. A Trip to The Big Easy

Training continued like normal. Storm's attitude was much improved. She no longer resented me, and seemed to be attaching herself to me. Remy and I continued to grow closer, soon surpassing where we had been when he left. He did leave every now and then, but always returned no later than two weeks later. I was waiting for him to return when I received pleasant news.

"Analise, we believe we have found an acolyte of Apocalypse." Charles was telling me at a staff meeting. "I have invited them to meet with us. Would you like to go with us?"

"Charles, as much as I would love to, it just wouldn't be a good idea. If I am anywhere near an acolyte of his, I fear I will accelerate his plans." Plus, Remy wasn't back yet.

"I understand, Analise. Hank, you and Alex will go with me. Analise will remain here with the children, as will Raven."

"Raven is coming?" Hank asked, his interest quickly rising. Guess he still did harbor some feelings for Charles's sister, who I had yet to meet.

"Yes, Hank. She will be arriving soon, in fact. Alex, would you go to the train station to meet with her?"

"Of course, Charles. How will I recognize her?"

"She will look like the Raven you know. If that is all, I say we get started with the rest of our day. Hank, you are in charge of meals today. Analise, you will be giving the lessons today, it is just a review day for math, so you should be fine. In history, they will be learning about the French Revolution. Other than that, you have free reign over the lessons. Alex, after you get back, you will be in charge of training, along with Analise. I have a meeting with a potential student today."

"Any assignments for moi, Monsieur Xavier?"

"Remy!" I leapt from my seat and rushed to where I had heard his voice. He caught me in his arms, my feet leaving the ground as I felt him spin me around. He placed a simple kiss on my forehead as he placed me back on the ground. "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning. What is the plan for today, Monsieur Xavier?"

"If you could help Analise with the lessons today, that will free Hank up to meet with the potential student with me."

"Of course, Monsieur Xavier. May I speak with Analise alone, please?"

"Of course, Remy. You may use my office." Remy, still holding onto my hand, led me out of the kitchen towards Charles' office.

"Remy, what are you doing?" I could feel his excitement, it was almost tangible. I felt him sit me down in a chair and heard him shuffle across the floor, closing the door. "Remy, what's wrong?"

"You always could read me like a book, Chere, even without seeing me."

"You've always been open to me, even without my powers."

"Chere, there is something I have to tell you, about me and my family."

"Okay..?"

"I am the Prince of the Thieves Guild. You knew I was adopted, but what I didn't tell you is that mon pere is the leader of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans. Whenever I have to leave for weeks at a time, it is because I have to do work for my father. This past job only took a day, and then I returned home to retrieve something very important to me." I had known about his family, he had told me earlier, when I was fighting the Shadow King. He thought I couldn't hear him, but I am almost always aware of him. "Chere, I love you, with all my heart. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" I felt him take my hand and run it across what I assumed was a ring. "I bought this ring long ago, before I was forced to leave here and taken to that laboratory. I had every intention of marrying you, then and there. Instead, I lost my chance. I was almost forced to marry someone else in the name of peace. But, I did not marry them. I have you, mon Coeur. Marry me, make me the happiest man in the world!"

I sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what Remy was asking me. When I finally realized what he was asking, I leapt to my feet. "Of course I will marry you!" I felt his lips descend onto mine, kissing me gently.

"I have already spoken to the professor, my love. We will be leaving for New Orleans in a few days. You have to meet my family, sadly. But, everyone here at the mansion will be coming. They are your family, after all." And so, for the next few days, I prepared to go to New Orleans, to meet Remy's family and to get married at his family's home. I was apprehensive about leaving the mansion, but I knew that Remy would be by my side through it all.

We boarded the jet, the few of us at the mansion, and flew down to New Orleans. Raven and Hank had spent most of the flight whispering in the cockpit. I messed with the ring that Remy had placed on my finger, wishing with all my heart that I was able to see it, wishing that I could see the face of the man that I had grown to love. "We're almost there, Chere. Get ready to meet the Big Easy. I need you to stay close to me. The French Quarter is the only neutral zone, but the Rippers aren't likely to follow that."

"Okay." I was becoming very nervous about this trip. Remy had opened up his memories to me, allowing me to view those related to his family and the feud involved. There was one person he didn't really open up about, a blonde who seemed to hate him.

"Professor, mon famille will be meeting us as soon as we land. Everyone will be assigned a member of my family to guide them around New Orleans. Be sure to stay with that family member, sil-vous plait."

"Everyone buckle up, we are descending." I heard Hank call out from the cockpit. I felt Remy shift in the seat next to me, and take hold of my hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Get ready to meet my family, Chere. Remember what I told you." I nodded my head, recalling the only specific thing that Remy had told me: Don't tell his dad about my abilities, at all.

I felt the jet bounce as it landed. We came to a slow stop then were escorted through the airport. Remy didn't let go of my hand at any point. I felt someone bump into me, at one point, and then heard Remy call out to them. "Would you steal from the fiancé of the Prince of Thieves, boy?" I heard the boy mumble and apology to Remy, then give Remy something. "Here's your book, Chere. Too bad he isn't skilled enough to realize what he stole before he stole it."

"Thank you, Remy."

"Anything for you, Chere. Now, here is my family's car. Be prepared, sweetheart." I felt Remy guide me to a car door and help me into the car.

"Wow, Rems, you really know how to pick 'em." I heard a man with as strong of a Cajun accent as Remy speak up from next to me. I scooted over to the opposite side of where I heard the voice and ran into a warm body.

"Now, Henri," I heard Remy's voice rumble through the chest I was against, "You wouldn't be insulting your future sister?"

"Never, Rems, never. Mercy would skin my hive. Bonjour, Analise. Remy has told me a lot about you. It is wonderful to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Henri. I am excited to be here. New Orleans is a beautiful city." I faced where I thought Henri was sitting and stuck out my hand, trying to act as if I could see him.

"I'm over here, Petite." I felt a large hand grasp mine in a gentle handshake. "Welcome to the Big Easy. I'm sure that whatever Rems has told you isn't true. It's worse!" I heard Henri start to chuckle. I let out a small smile. "You are very sweet, Petite. And you seem to have made our Rems into a honest and decent man!"


	14. The Big Easy or the Big Panic?

We arrived at Remy's family's mansion in a short while. I stayed attached to Remy, not wanting to get lost in the mansion that I wasn't familiar with. I counted the steps from the front door and to the first room that Remy and I were taken to. "Please, have a seat." I heard a gruff voice call out. Remy led me to a chair and helped me sit down before taking a seat next to me. "Now, Remy, why would you choose a blind girl of average looks who has no skills valuable to the Guild over Bella Donna?"

"Pere, Analise means more to me than life itself. She has shown her willingness to sacrifice her own life for me, and that is more than I could say for Bella. She would rather kill me in a heartbeat than see me happy."

"That may be, but a marriage with her will give the guilds peace. Peace, boy!"

"Pere, be happy for me. I found a très belle femme whom I love with all my heart and loves me."

"Of course I am happy for you, son. I just worry about the guilds."

"I know, Pere. But how could I marry someone who continually cheated on me during the engagement? She is the one who broke off the engagement by not following the guidelines set by the elders."

"I know, son, I know. I just wished it had worked out." I heard a silence fall across the room.

"Chere, I would like for you to meet mon pere, Jean-Luc LeBeau. Pere, this is ma Coeur, Analise."

"Pleasure to meet you, Petite. Welcome to New Orleans, the greatest city on the planet."

"Hello, sir." I stayed seated. I felt Remy take hold of my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Je suis desole, pere. Mon chere is tired from the trip here. If you will allow us to retire for the evening so she can sleep, she can meet everyone at breakfast tomorrow." I felt Remy stand up and move to help me, not waiting for his father's reply.

"Son, you know for her safety, and yours, you must be married quickly, oui?"

"Oui." Remy escorted me out of the room. "Sorry about all that, Chere. It was a necessity that I wish you didn't have to go through."

"It's fine, Remy. But, I will thank you for getting me out of there as quickly as you did."

"But of course, Chere. Now, let's get you to your room." I went with Remy, listening to him as he described his family home to me. It sounded very similar to the Institute, so I hoped that I wouldn't get lost, but knew that it was inevitable. We arrived at a set of stairs, and Remy scooped me up and seemed to fly up the steps. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. It was doing him good to be back in his family home, despite what he may say to the contrary. "And here we are," he said as he set me back down, my feet finding the floor with ease. "Do you want me to help you unpack?" I could feel his grin on his face.

"Remy!" I said, trying my hardest to hide my laugh, not like I could hide anything from him anyways.

"Can't blame moi for trying. Oh, Chere, you are going dress shopping tomorrow with Tante Maddie and Merci." I guess I had a look of confusion on my face by him stating this because he began to elaborate. "They insist that you have a wedding dress fit for a princess, and a few formal dresses for all the events that will occur before the wedding."

"Does it really matter? I mean, it's not like I can see them anyways." I could feel the sadness coming through, my voice quavering as the reality that I would never be able to see my wedding dress ever, that I would never get to see Remy in his wedding finery. I felt Remy wrap his arms around me, drawing me close as I felt the tears begin to fall upon my face, tears that I hadn't felt forming.

"Shh, Chere. I will share all my memories of it with you. This is your day, Chere. Besides," I could feel a laugh beginning in his chest, "Tante and Merci would throw a fit if we tried to get married and you didn't have a dress." And there came the laugh. The deep, from the depths of his chest, laugh. The laugh that had come to signify comfort to me. He kissed me on my forehead. "I'm going to show you around your room now. We are at the door now. To your right, about three steps is the dresser, to you left is a wall. Don't go to your left." He shuffled forward two steps, making sure I was following close behind, never letting go of my hand. "Your room shares an adjoining bathroom with mine, Chere." He moved forward five more steps then reached out to the left with his hand that grasped mine. "Here's the doorknob. The shower will be to your left, about four steps away from the door. The sink is on the opposite wall, about five steps away." When I nodded my head, signifying that I understood, he moved my hand away and continued to walk me around my room. "Here is your bed, and your bag is on it. You didn't pack much for this week, Chere."

"Is there only one bag, Remy?"

"Oui, Chere. Un bag."

"That's not right. I had two bags." I flashed back to when I was packing, recalling that I did pack two bags. I also carried two bags to the jet. "Remy?" He had gone oddly quiet.

"Give me a second, Chere. I think I may know what happened to it. Mes cousins, Theoren and Emil probably took off with it. Just wait here, Chere." He let go of my hand, leaving the room. I sat down on the bed, where he had left me. I patted around, looking for where my bag was. I couldn't find it, causing me to start to panic. I got up from the bed, to go to the bathroom and try to splash some water against my face. I walked four steps and reached out my hand, hoping to find the doorknob but meeting just air. I reached out all around me, but was unable to find it. I tried to walk back to the bed, but found that I had turned myself around. I could feel the tears beginning to fall down my face, coating my cheeks. I sank to the floor where I was standing, feeling completely overwhelmed.

I'm not sure how long I was on the ground. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Mademoiselle, please get up!" I attempted to focus on the voice cutting through my panic-filled mind. "Monsieur Gambit! Monsieur Gambit!" I heard the voice calling out. I heard feet running down the hall, as a group of people rushed towards the room I was staying in.

"Everyone, move!" I heard someone call out. I felt hands wrap around my arms, lifting me up into a sitting position. "Listen to me, Chere. I'm right here. Focus." I began to recognize the voice. It was Remy. He was here, he was trying to help me. "I need everyone to leave. Now!" he yelled out, facing away from me. _Please, Chere, just focus. _I listened to Remy as he began to talk, telling me about his childhood. As he was telling me his story, he picked me up and placed me on the bed, laying me down and then laying down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight and drawing me closer with each shuddering breath that I gave. I know that I fell asleep eventually, with his arms still wrapped around me.


	15. A Belle a Dozen

I woke up that next morning, disoriented. I could feel arms wrapped around me, an odd feeling. I tried to shift out of the arms when I heard a sharp intake of air. "Good morning, Chere."

"Remy." I could hear the relief in my voice. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Chere. From what the maid told me, she found you on the ground in a heap, crying out with everything you had in you. From that, I deduce that you had a panic attack. What happened, Chere?"

I tried to recall the night before, not entirely sure what had occurred. "I think I got lost, Remy. I couldn't find my way anywhere."

"Oh, Chere. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. This is all on-" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone began to pound on the door.

"Remy, get your butt out of her room! She is going shopping with Merci and me today! And she doesn't need you to hold her hand throughout the entire process!" I could hear someone trying to muffle their laughter.

"Well, Chere, Tante Maddie might kill me if I try to stay here much longer."

_Who's to say that I'm not still asleep? _I asked him mentally. He gave a small quiet laugh.

_Well, they will never know, will they?_ I could feel the smile in his voice.

_Kiss me, Remy. _I could feel him drawing close to me, then heard the door burst open.

"See, Tante, I told you, he would be trying to stay with her for as long as possible."

"Merci, couldn't you leave us be for a bit longer?" I heard Remy whine (except Remy doesn't whine and he would deny it to this day.)

"Now, Gambit, I told you that we were taking her shopping today. She will be perfectly safe with us."

"Merci, you have to protect him with your life! If anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible."

"What could possibly happen, mon frère?"

"Bella." I could feel the somber mood fill the room.

"Who is Bella?" I asked. I felt Remy pull me tighter.

"Someone I hope you will never have to meet, Chere." I felt Remy roll out of bed. I tried to grasp his hand but couldn't find him. I felt something hit my face. "Oops, sorry, Chere. Didn't mean to hit you." I picked up what had hit me from my lap and felt that it was a shirt.

"Picking out my clothes, Remy?"

"Figured you could use some of mon expertise."

"Expertise, huh?" I couldn't help but tease him.

"Oui, mon Chere. I am a fashion icon." I let out a laugh. "Chere, you wound me."

"Remy, I have had no proof of your so called fashion. How can I believe that you are a fashion icon?"

"Glad to see that she has some spunk, Remy. She needs that if she is going to survive being a part of this family," I heard a woman with a very, very strong Cajun accent remark. I believe that Remy called her Tante Maddie earlier.

"She always has had this spunk as you call it, Tante. It is one of the reasons that I love her."

"And I love you, Remy, but I have a feeling that if you don't leave soon, these lovely women are going to hurt you." I heard Remy laugh before giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I will see you later, Chere. Tante, Merci, I am trusting you with the person I value more than life itself. Protect her." I heard his footsteps retreating as he went to his room.

"Well, now that he is gone, do you need any help getting ready, Analise?" I heard Merci, I believe, ask me.

"No, thank you. Remy should have set everything out for me." Yes, I let Remy pick out what I would wear each day from my closet. He was not allowed to buy clothes for me on his own though. I knew that he would get me something scandalous as a joke.

"Well, we will be waiting outside if you need us. Hurry up!" I felt Merci lay a hand over mine.

"Oh, and Remy! No distracting her!" I heard Maddie call out. There was no sound from Remy's room. "That boy," I heard Maddie start to mutter.

I quickly got dressed, thanking Remy silently for picking out one of my few dresses for today so I could quickly get dressed. Merci and Maddie rushed me out of the house, giggling the entire time.

"So, Analise, tell us what you have planned for your wedding," Merci asked me from where she was sitting in the car. They were taking me to the French Quarter, stating that it had the best shopping.

"Uh, well. There really isn't anything planned. Remy and I were thinking about a small ceremony with our two families being the ones present."

"Nonsense! As Prince of the Guild, Remy would know that his wedding would be a big deal. The entire guild, along with some very important members of the Assassin's Guild. It happened with my wedding, too." Merci began to describe her wedding to me in great detail, reminiscing on what had occurred. "Then again, Remy has always been one to try to stay out of the limelight. You do know that Henri and Remy will be ruling the Guild together once Jean-Luc gives up the reins, but no one anticipates that occurring any time soon." Merci kept talking and talking, her voice soon lost amongst the voices I could hear all around me. "Analise? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, Merci. I guess I got lost in thought. What was the question?"

"I asked what you would like for lunch."

"Oh, whatever you two want, I guess."

"Ok, Analise. Let us know if it gets too overwhelming for you today, and we will head back to the mansion, d'accord?"

"Ok, Merci. Thank you." I sat back, listening the chipper voices of Merci and Maddie talking. We soon arrived at our destination, and I felt myself being almost dragged from the car. "Is it time for lunch?" I asked, feeling hungry.

"Why, it is only eleven o'clock, Miss Davis!"

"Which means in New York that it would be noon," I pointed out.

"Well, we will compromise then, we can shop for thirty minutes then go grab lunch. After we are done eating, we can continue shopping."

"That sounds fair," I stated, soon allowing myself to be dragged off to a store.

"Since we are on a time crunch right now, I vote we look at some simple dresses for everyday wear. Then, after lunch, we can look at formal wear and wedding dresses. Does that sound like a plan, Analise?"

"Sure, Merci. That sounds great to me."

Merci sure did know how to use her time to her advantage. We managed to leave a store with at least six new outfits for me in less than thirty minutes. While it wasn't fun, it wasn't torture either. I just hoped that Remy would like what Maddie and Merci had picked out. When I tried to pay for my items, Merci wouldn't let me. Said that the Guild would be paying for the fiancée of the Prince of Thieves.

We arrived at the restaurant very quickly and were seated quickly when I felt a hostile presence make its way over to us.

"Ah, Merci, Tante Maddie. What a pleasure to see y'all out and about."

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." I could hear the anger in Merci's voice.

"I saw y'all walk in and just couldn't help myself. I had to come say hi. Who is this with you?"

"My name is Analise Davis."

"Well, Miss Davis, it is a pleasure to meet you. What brings you here?"

"I'm here for my wedding," I knew that this was the Bella that Remy did not like. I knew that I had to be careful, but I would not lie about my intentions.

"Well, congratulations, petite. Who is the lucky home?"

"You might have heard of him. His name is Remy LeBeau." I could feel the temperature drop in the room.

"What did you say, salope?"

"My fiancée is Remy LeBeau. Why?"

"That is my fiancée, salope."

"Well, Miss Bella, from what I heard, you broke off the engagement by cheating on him, many times." I felt hands wrap around my throat. _I would release me, if you know what is best for you._ I told her, delving briefly into her mind. When she didn't release me, I forced my way in, pulling up one of her trysts, I assumed. _How dare you accuse me of being a whore when you would do anything with anyone! Remy made an effort to make this alliance work, but you didn't care. You chose to spend all your time with these dalliances. Remy gave up so much to make this alliance work, and you chose to ignore the alliance and continue on your merry little way. Leave us be, or so help me, I will hunt you down and force you to relive your worst nightmare. _I retreated out of her mind, and started to stand up from the table only to find myself tackled to the floor. I immediately went on the defensive, protecting myself. While I missed some punches that came my way, I managed to block majority of the punches. I heard footsteps rushing into the restaurant from both entrances.

"Bella! Let her go!" A voice I was unfamiliar with cried out.

"Chere!" I heard Remy cry out and heard him rushing over. I felt him push Bella Donna off of me and take me into his arms.

"Bella, you know that this is neutral territory and that you can't attack any member of the Thieves Guild, or their guests, just as they can't attack us."

"She provoked me!" Bella cried out. She continued to shout out curses about me.

"Remy, what are you doing here?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"I had some shopping I had to take care of myself, Chere, and I planned on meeting you here for lunch. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"REMY! Leave that salope now! You belong with me!"

"Marius, control dat girl!" I heard Maddie demand. I heard a car door slam and heavy footsteps entering into the restaurant.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Jean-Luc had arrived on scene. This was turning out to be a very poor day.

"Pere, everything is fine now. There was just a little dispute." I tried to get Remy's attention that I needed to get out quickly.

_Remy, hurry! I can't stop it! _ I reached out to his mind, gently touching it to deliver my message. Suddenly, I felt myself being drawn into the future, taking along those nearest to me for the first time ever.

_Belle! It was an accident, I swear!_

_How could you, Julien? _I saw Bella Donna yelling at the young man. _I know that you hate Remy, but do you hate him so much that you kill his daughter?! _Daughter? I looked around and saw the young body lying in a heap between the two groups.

_He broke your heart, Belle. What was I supposed to do? _I heard crying and recognized myself as the body in a heap. What was I covering?

_Chere, please, let me in. _I saw Remy lay a hand on me as he tried to move me. I saw myself move just the barest of bits and saw a baby underneath my protective body.

I pulled out of the future, making sure to take everyone with me.

"What was that?!" "Who did that?!" Voices were overlapping. I grabbed Remy's hand and made my way out of the restaurant, taking him with me.

"Take me back, Remy, please." I begged. He brought me into a hug then helped me into a car.


	16. Wedding Drama Comes in Spades

**A/N: Wow, thank you to everyone for reading this! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this, but I was having to adjust to being in college. Thankfully, I have picked this story up, along with Life Continues. For those of you who have stumbled upon this story, Life Continues will be a part of this story and vice versa. I hope you have enjoyed getting to know Analise and have enjoyed this adventure with her. Many thanks are given to this effort: to those who have followed this story, to those who have added it to their favorite list, to those few who have given me a review, and to my boyfriend who has encouraged me in my writing. Thank you!**

**I will ask that you leave a review, because I love hearing from you guys! Have a great year everyone! And on with the story!**

* * *

We made it back to the LeBeau Mansion in seemingly record time. Remy quickly took me upstairs and hid me away from his family.

"Remy, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened." I could feel myself trying not to babble or cry.

"Shh, Chere, shh. I know." He cupped my face. "It's okay. I'm sorry that you had to run into Belle. I should have insisted on going with you."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, concerned about the wedding and everything that his family was trying to push.

"Don't worry, Chere. We can figure something out." He wrapped me in a hug before guiding me over to my bed. "Lay down, Chere. You need to rest."

"What I need is to be outside, Remy. I feel cooped up here. Back home, even though I am blind, I can still walk outside, I can go shopping without body guards." I knew I was being unfair to Remy, but I was still trying to process what had happened.

"You know what, let's go get married. Right now."

"But what about your family?" I could feel his excitement now.

"They'll get over it. We can give them their big ceremony later. Our wedding is supposed to be about us, and if they get involved, it won't be about us. Grab Alex and Hank, they can be our witnesses."

"You really want to do this?" I asked him.

"I really want to spend the rest of my life married to the woman I love more than life itself, yes. Will you, Analise Davis, marry me, today."

I let out a laugh. "Of course, you crazy, crazy Cajun!" I felt him sweep me off my feet and spin me around.

_Hank. Alex. Remy and I are in need of your assistance. Please meet us in the main foyer._

"Ready, Chere?"

"As ever, Remy."

We made our way to the foyer to meet Hank and Alex, our excitement bubbling over. Using Remy's knowledge of the mansion and my abilities, we managed to avoid all his family members, and the members of the guild. We grabbed Hank and Alex from where they were waiting and all but shoved them into the car.

"Analise, what's wrong? You said that you needed our help?" I could hear the concern in Hank's voice.

"We, Remy and I, are going to get married and we would like for the two of you to be our witnesses." I could barely contain my glee. I was about to marry the man who had managed to capture my heart, despite my best efforts. His past didn't matter to me, as he feared that it would, neither did his crazy family. How could it? His past and his family made him the man that he is today, the man I had fallen in love with. The thief who managed to steal my heart.

We arrived at the chapel, rushing in to find a minister. Our marriage license had been filed, and we were ready. We exchanged our vows, simple ones said to us by the minister, with the promise that later that night, we would exchange our own, private vows. It was a simple and quick ceremony, not one that every girl would dream of, but perfect for me and my thief. Hank and Alex stood as our witnesses, and gave each of us a hug. While Alex was congratulating me, I could hear Hank threatening Remy with bodily harm if Remy did anything to hurt me. I managed to stifle my laugh, taking Remy into my arms.

"Well, Mister LeBeau, are you ready?"

"Madam LeBeau, with you by my side, I will always be ready." I felt his lips brush against mine, gently but asking for more. I kissed my husband with everything that I could.

We made our way back to the LeBeau mansion, with idiotic grins on our faces, I'm sure. We were married. I had no thoughts on the past, or the future. I was, instead, focusing on my husband.

We managed to make it back in time for dinner, entering in silently and joining what sounded like everyone in the main dining room.

"Ah, there they are!" We heard Jean-Luc cry out. "To Remy's engagement to this belle femme!" I hid my hand, hoping that no one would notice the wedding band that accompanied the engagement band. I was immediately surrounded by people, threatening to separate me from Remy. I felt his hand tighten around mine as he pulled me close, loosely draping an arm around my stomach as he talked to someone.

"Wow, you are so lucky!" Someone exclaimed.

"The tramp should be lucky to have taken my man." It took no hesitation for me to recognize that voice.

"Bella Dona." What was she doing here? I felt Remy turn to face her, causing me to realize that she was right in front of me.

"Bonjour, Remy. Remember me? The best that you ever had?" I could hear the insinuation in her voice. "And why wouldn't you want the best?" She purred.

"I guess practice does make perfect, Bella." I could hear the bite in my words. "Then again, I heard that you had plenty of practice, even during your engagement. Sadly, your charms, or what you seem to think are charms, didn't seem to impress Remy." I could feel everyone's eyes on us. This would be a deciding factor on how Remy's family, and the Thieves Guild viewed me. I spoke carefully, every word thought of and delivered with just the right tone. "Then again, at least I know that he chose me and wasn't forced to marry me. You couldn't keep your legs closed long enough to know what you were letting go until it was too late. Guess you just weren't woman enough." I felt Remy tighten his grip on me, not a warning, but as encouragement. "At least Remy will know, with me, that he has my heart, and everything that I could possibly give him. There are no questions where my loyalties lie." Silence fell across the room, the only sign of anger coming from two individuals, Bella and someone else that I hadn't met before. Even Marius, who was at the restaurant earlier, watched with rapt attention as I tore his daughter apart. "You may be the Princess of the Assassins Guild, but everyone knows that you are no better than a common whore." I lowered my voice so only her and Remy could hear what I said next. "Not to mention the fact that you don't know who the father is." I turned on my heel, out of Remy's safe embrace, and made to leave the room when I felt someone tackle me from behind. This time, I didn't hesitate to engage in my aggressor, using what I had been taught and what I had honed in Danger Room sessions to beat my aggressor back physically while battling in their mind. When I felt the weight drop away, I added one last kick before turning to face the group. "If anyone here has any reason that Remy and I shouldn't be married, it's too late. Remy LeBeau is my husband, and you, Bella Donna Boudreaux, will never bother us again, or you will live, yes live, to regret it. Now, Marius, I am sorry for having to take care of your daughter in such a violent method, but may I suggest getting her to a doctor, and having a paternity test amongst your men to determine the father of your grandchild. I can assure you that your grandchild was not harmed during our tussle, but I can not say anything for the mother." With that, I left the room, Remy's hand in mine, as we made our way to his suite of rooms to spend our first night together.


	17. Making a Mark

When I woke up that morning, I quickly moved to the bathroom, having the intention of getting a hot shower to work out the kinks from the night before. I wasn't paying full attention, sleep still clouding my mind, so I didn't hear that the shower was running until I was in the bathroom, but didn't register that it was the shower that was going until I opened the curtain and heard Remy cry out in surprise.

"Crap! I am so sorry Remy! I wasn't… I… I…" I was mortified.

"Chere, it's okay. I know you aren't a morning person, at all. And we will obviously need some time to adjust to married life and how we will work as a married couple." He gave me a hug, soaking m pajamas before yanking me into the shower.

Thirty minutes later, we were both dressed and headed down to breakfast, hand in hand, laughing at what a crazy morning we had had. We walked into the dining room to hear what had previously been a loud hum, but had quickly become a deafening silence when we entered.

"Bonjour, everyone," Remy said effortlessly, helping me to the table and an open seat. I could feel the tension in the room and reached out to the Professor, who was trying to get m attention.

_I am proud of you for how you handled yesterday, but you need to be careful now, especially since you and Remy are married._

_Charles, what's wrong?_

_Jean-Luc is a bit upset that you and Remy went and got married behind his back, but I have talked with him on your possible reasons. He will want to meet with the two of you._

_And why did silence fall when Remy and I entered the room? _I felt Remy put a plate in front of me. I reached forward and felt my hand bump into something that began to tip. I heard a shatter as, what I assumed, the cup hit the hard table. What little talking that had been occurring immediately halted. I could feel heated stares on me. "I'm sorry," was all I said in response.

"You disrespect our traditions. You disrespect our guests. You break a cup that has been in this family for too many generations. I want you out of here. Now," came the steely voice of Jean-Luc.

"That's not your decision, sir," I replied. If I could have met his gaze, I would have. I did not back down.

"I am the leader of this guild. It is my absolute decision."

"Non, pere. She is my wife, and as such, she is a member of the guild now. You can't kick her out without a hearing from the elders of the guild."

"Oui, pere. Rems is right. She was not raised in the traditions of the Guild. How can she be expected to learn them in un jour? And in response to her disrespecting your guests, she was defending herself against Bella Donna, who shouldn't have been invited to their engagement party anyways." Henri was defending me, too?

"And before you say anything about her and Remy getting married outside of the Guild traditions, Henri and I did the same thing, and we still had the big ceremony that you wanted. I am sure that her and Remy already planned on this. Get to know your new daughter. She can be trained in our ways, if that is what you are worried about," Merci told Jean-Luc.

"You have not taken the chance to get to know me, Jean-Luc. You have tried to control me ever since I first stepped foot into this house. Why would you think that the woman who Remy fell in love with would be a push-over? Remy is one of the most stubborn people ever. He needs someone at east as stubborn as he is, who is going to question him and help him. If you had taken the time to get to know me instead of trying to get me to fit your ideal, you would have realized that I will be a great benefit to your Guild and the business that you deal with. I am sorry for breaking the cup, but I challenge you to go around the entire day, blindfolded. Live your life for even a day blindfolded in a strange environment, not just when you are training for a job. Even in a familiar environment such as the Institute, I still struggle. Things move each day, and I manage to break something at least once a day." I took a breath.

"Beside, pere, you tried your hand at matchmaking for me. You saw how well that turned out. Your choice tried to kill Analise. You should have been impressed with the fact that she is able to fight and defend herself and she's blind. You have hated her since you first heard about her, that you haven't even given yourself a chance to get to know more about her. You made assumptions."

Silence reigned in the room, everyone waiting to see what would unfold. "Professeur Xavier," Jean-Luc began, "I can see your point from earlier. Fine. I will give her a chance. But, the two of them will have to stay for a while." There was an almost audible sigh of relief from everyone in the room. "The wedding will be held in two days. After that, they will have the honeymoon, then they will return here, and she will be trained in our ways and traditions." And with that, having already been standing due to heightened emotions, I took my leave of the room, attempting to make my way outside. I could hear footsteps behind me and knew it to be Remy, wanting to make sure that I would be alright, but knowing that I could take care of myself.

I followed the mind signature of someone waiting at the door and managed to make it through the mansion that way. I opened the door after hearing the knock. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Ah, Mrs. LeBeau. I was actually coming here to talk to you, my dear," I recognized Marius's voice. "Would you take a walk with me? Your husband is welcome to join us if that would help make you feel comfortable." I nodded my agreement, motioning to Remy, who had been hanging back a little, to join me.

"Remy, Marius would like to discuss something with us." I felt his hand take mine, providing a bit of extra comfort.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure. Shall we take a walk around the garden?" He inquired. When I was met with silence, Remy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Marius nodded, Chere."

Remy took me gently by the arm and began to lead me out the door and to, I assume, the garden. When we were far enough from listening ears, Marius began to talk. "I wanted to apologize for my daughter's behavior towards you, Mrs. LeBeau. It was uncalled for. And I also wanted to thank you for not bringing my daughter's condition to light for everyone, but also for bringing it to my attention. I took your advice, scheduling a paternity test for amongst my men. And Remy, I wanted to apologize to you, specifically, for trying to continuously force you to marry my daughter. It was unfair of me, and your father, to try and make you two something you weren't."

"Thank you for the apology, Marius. I do hope you will allow me the chance to get to know yourself and the members of your Guild better, in hopes of a peace being attained," I responded.

"I think that would be a great idea, chere." It sounded so odd to hear that term of endearment used by someone other than Remy. "Of course, we would love for Remy to accompany you as well. If it is agreeable with the two of you, we would love to have you attend a formal dinner at our manor tonight. No better time to start trying to attain peace."

"Well, I can only speak for myself, and not my wife, but I think that would be excellent."

"I would love to attend, Marius," I gave my reply.

"Wonderful. Remy, I trust you still remember your way there?" Silence. I assume that Remy had nodded his head. "Great. How does seven o'clock sound to you?"

"Could we do it an hour earlier, Marius? Analise is still adjusting to the time difference."

"Of course, I understand. Six o'clock, tonight, then." We made our way back to the mansion, Remy still gently guiding me. We bid goodbye to Marius and made our way back inside.

"Well, Chere. We do have some time to kill, what would you like to do?"

"Would you mind taking back to the room? I am very tired." It had already been a long day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"How about I draw you a nice, relaxing bath?"

"That sounds wonderful, Remy."


	18. A New Peace, A New Ability

**Guys! You are all awesome! Thank you so much for following and adding this story to your favorite list! But, please, leave me a review! I love to hear feedback!**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I got out of school and had to adjust to being back home, and I started another story.**

* * *

When I had finished in my bath, Remy informed me that it was past lunch time. I told him I wasn't hungry. I ended up laying down for a nap, feeling exhaustion overtaking me, the stress of the past few days finally catching up with me. When Remy woke me up a few hours later, it was to get ready for the dinner party at Marius' house. I was thankful for Merci and Tante Maddie taking me shopping yesterday and getting me formal wear. I had Remy pick out one that he would like, since he was the one that could see what they looked like.

"Well, Chere, you look absolutely stunning," he told me as I finished getting ready, tying my hair into a loose ponytail.

"You're biased, dear," I told him. I felt around on the counter looking for the earrings that Merci had gotten to go with the dress. I managed to dissuade her from getting me a necklace or bracelet, but only just barely. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"A quarter past six," came his almost immediate reply.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it won't take us long to get to Marius's at all, and this will be your first official formal event, and I knew that you would want to look your best," he soothed.

"But I don't want to be late."

"Darling, we won't be late. Now, are you ready?"

"As I can be," I replied, adjusting the loose ponytail so it sat comfortably on my neck.

Remy gave me a gentle kiss. "You look absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear. I could feel myself blushing, or what I assumed to be blushing because I've never seen what a blush looks like, not that I can recall anyways. I murmured my thanks, as he took my arm and escorted me to his car, or what I had assumed we were taking. "Here, Chere," he said as he put something on my head.

"Remy, what is this?"

"A helmet."

"Why?"

"Because we are riding my bike today, Chere. It's nigh on time for you to ride it."

"REMY! I am in a dress!" I couldn't believe that he wanted me to ride a motorcycle in formal wear.

"Chere, did you not wonder why all your formal dresses were short?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Come on, Chere. We are going to be late if we don't leave now." He planned this on purpose, making sure we wouldn't have time to find a different mode of transportation. "Put your hand here," he aided me in getting on his bike. "Now, when we are riding, I won't be able to hear you talk and you won't be able to hear me."

"Well, actually, that won't be a problem. We have a psychic connection now." I explained to him how, because I loved him so much, I had unconsciously set up a psychic connection between the two of us. _We will always be linked, Remy._ I was scared of how he would react.

"Chere, that brings me a great comfort. Now, hold on tight!" He revved the engine and we took off. At first, it took everything I had not to cry out in fear, but when I started to listen to what Remy was saying on the ride, I was able to enjoy myself. He was making sure that I knew what was coming up, making sure that I wasn't going to fall off of the bike. It was exhilarating, which I knew that Remy wanted me to realize. I may never be able to actually ride a motorcycle, but I can enjoy riding one with my husband driving.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the Assassins Mansion. Someone helped me off of Remy's bike. I told them thank you while waiting for Remy to escort me inside. I felt the helmet being lifted from my head and could feel that my hair was messed up. Before I could try to fix it, I felt someone taking the hair tie out and putting my hair back in a loose ponytail. "There you go, Chere. Good as new," Remy said in my ear. He took my arm and led me inside. I could hear many voices and thoughts. "Chere, are you okay?" I knew that Remy could feel my distress through our connection.

"I'll be fine, Remy, just let me adjust." I could feel a familiar presence approaching and wanted to make sure I wasn't cringing when they arrived.

"Remy, Madam LeBeau, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my humble abode," I heard the florid language of Marius call out to us.

"I am sure that it is beautiful, Marius. Thank you for inviting us to dinner," I replied to the boisterous man.

"It is you that I have to thank, Madam LeBeau. It is because of your suggestion about the Guilds for peace that I thought to invite you to tonight's festivities."

"And we are very grateful," came Remy's response.

"Well, let's go to the ballroom, everyone is gathered there." We followed Marius, Remy still holding onto my arm like a gentleman, while Remy and Marius discussed Guild business. I heard music playing fluidly and gentle laughing.

"Madams and Monsieur's, please welcome Monsieur Remy Lebeau and his belle wife, Analise, representing the Thieves' Guild for the evening." I could feel Remy's surprise, but tried to ignore it. Marius was playing a very dangerous game, but if peace were to be achieved, dangerous games must be played. While I may not know Guild politics, I do understand what risks are and when to take them. I risked a chance this time to reach into the future and see what could happen because of this meeting.

_I saw Remy sitting in a room, figures surrounding him, all listening to someone standing in front of Remy. I moved around the room, and saw people curtsying me._

_"Chere, glad to see you here," I heard Remy say to me with love still evident in his voice. Okay, that's reassuring. I went and joined him where he was sitting. "Our friend here was just explaining why he killed a member of the Guild. Why don't you listen and tell me what you think." I nodded my head and began to listen to the man._

_"I didn't know! I promise!"_

_"That's a lie. You know that the Guilds are united. They have been for five years now. You chose to kill your rival, and you shall be punished."_

_"Who did he kill, dear?" I asked Remy._

_"My brother," came the haggard reply. It took all I had not to cry out. Henri couldn't have died! I had to fix this! I moved through time to the moment when Henri died, wanting to see what lead to it. As the man shot at him, I pushed the gun away. The bullet missed Henri and was lodged in the wall behind him instead. I attempted to go back to where Remy was in the room and instead found myself seated at a table with members of both guilds there. I leaned over to Remy to whisper in his ear._

_"How is Henri?"_

_"He will be here shortly. Merci had a hard time finding a sitter for tonight," came his reply. I felt a sense of longing for some unknown reason, but chose to ignore it. _

_"How many years have the Guilds been united now?" I asked, trying to add a laugh into my question._

_"Five years today. We are celebrating tonight, and it's all thanks to you, love._

I felt myself returning back to the present moment with Remy offering me a seat , telling me where everything was set on the table.

What just happened? Did I just alter the future? Is that even possible? All these questions flew through my head as conversations flowed all around the table.


	19. A Happy Announcement, a Sad Fate

A few months passed, with Remy and I staying in New Orleans after our wedding. I was continuously invited to the Assassin's Mansion to help with the Peace talks, which were surprisingly going well. Even Jean-Luc was proud of the efforts being made. He determined that I only needed "remedial classes" for Guild Business. I guess you could say I was fortunate. However, this morning, I wasn't feeling so lucky. In fact, I had spent most of the day hanging over the toilet.

"Chere, are you sure that you are alright?" I heard Remy ask from behind me.

"I'm fine, Remy. You don't have to worry about me."

"Either way, I want you to stay here today," he told me as he helped me off the floor and into our bed. Before I could even voice my protest, he continued. "Marius will understand, Chere. Everyone gets sick, you need to slow down and heal."

"Remy, I can't." I moved my hand to cover his on the bed. "We need to cement this peace as quickly as possible, especially since we are returning to New York soon."

"I know, Chere, but if you keep running yourself like this, we won't be able to return to New York." I felt him gently urging me to lie back on the bed.

"Remy, I'll be fine," I argued as I tried to get back up only to feel my stomach start turning again. I attempted to rush to the bathroom only to trip over something on the floor and losing whatever remained in my stomach on the floor, most likely staining the carpet, or whatever I happened to upchuck on.

"See, Chere," Remy said gently as he helped me back into the bed, with me being more compliant. "I'm going to go downstairs and let Tante Maddie know that you are up here and you are still sick. Maybe she can make you some of her famous soul curing soup." I guess I gave Remy a look, because he began to laugh. "Trust me, Chere. It works. I don't know how, but it works." I felt his hand on my cheek, letting a sense of love running through me, almost as if he was transferring that feeling, which he could have been doing, knowing him.

"Fine," I grudgingly agreed, lying back in the bed. I could still feel my stomach churning and didn't want to push it. I heard Remy leave the room, slowly closing the door behind him. I sat in the bed for a while before I attempted another journey into the future.

_I found myself face to face with Apocalypse again, overlooking a group of people that seemed to be chanting his name. "You see, dear Princess, it is inevitable. I will rise again, and you can not stop it."_

_"But I can, and I will, En Sabah Nur." I looked around us, at all the people who seemed to be worshipping the mutant in front of me._

_"It still isn't your choice, Princess. It has been ordained since the beginning of time. You, and your child, would help me rise._

_"I have no children, En Sabah Nur. And I will never have any children if it means I can keep you from rising."_

_"Too late."_

With that foreboding message, I forced myself back to my present time. I couldn't even begin to decipher what he meant when I heard a knocking at the door. "Come in," I managed to call out.

"Analise? It's Merci. Remy mentioned you weren't feeling well. Is everything okay?"

"Just feeling a bit under the weather, Merci. I'll be fine."

"You look fine. Are you sure you're sick?"

"Well, I've spent most of the morning over the toilet, but other than that, I feel fine, really." I could hear her navigating the room before taking a seat on the bed.

"Are you sure it isn't something else?"

"Such as?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! At least, I don't think I am…" I stopped, suddenly aware of the barest of thoughts in the room with Merci and me. The thoughts were simple, focusing on the sensations instead of actual thoughts.

"Analise? What is it?"

"Where's Remy?" I was frantic. I couldn't be pregnant. That would mean…

"He's at Marius's for the peace talks," Merci said warily.

"Take me there, now!" I all but demanded. Merci helped me out of the room and down the one of the cars, then proceeded to drive as quickly as possible to Marius's house.

"We're here, Analise," she told me as she pulled to a stop. I opened the door. "Do you need any-"

"I'm fine!" I hurried through the mansion, focusing of Remy's thoughts. I arrived at the grand dining room, all talking stopping as I clung to the wall.

"Chere!? What are you doing here?"

"Marius, I am so sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Remy for the rest of the day?" I implored as calmly as I could.

"Of course, Analise. We were just about done for the day anyways. Remy, until tomorrow," I heard the clap of hands and assumed that they were shaking hands. I felt someone grab my arm and about freaked until I realized that it was Remy. I followed his gentle urging until we stopped somewhere.

"Chere, what is wrong?" He asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Are we alone?" I all but whispered this question.

"Yes, love," he kissed my forehead in a sign of comfort, one I had come to revel in.

"Remy, I'm pregnant."

"Chere, that's wonderful!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"Remy, it is wonderful, but it's also horrible," I cried out, my heart breaking as I thought of the fate of my unborn child.

"What do you mean?"

"Remy, our child, they will bring about the rise of Apocalypse," I managed to say as I crumpled to the ground. Immediately, Remy gathered me into his arms and began to comfort me. It was a natural reaction at this point.

"Then, Chere, we will deal with it, together."

"Remy, I can't allow a child to hold that kind of burden."

"So, what? Do you want to get an abortion?" I could hear the fear and sadness at his voice.

"No!" I vehemently refused. "But, I can not let her be raised knowing her destiny."

"Okay, then what do you suggest?"

"We give her up for adoption."


	20. The Time I Have

My first trimester passed as well as could be expected. Mornings and some afternoons spent hanging over the toilet. Thankfully, I was able to convince Jean-Luc to allow Remy and I to move back to New York to the Institute, where the student body had exploded, so Remy and I were needed in any course. Remy taught French and held Danger Room sessions for many students, while I managed to teach history. I walked into my first class of the day, prepared for the many questions that I knew the students would have about their still uncompleted homework.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Mrs. LeBeau."

"Any questions over the homework before we begin our discussion?"" I asked my class. I waited for a response, knowing that everyone was looking around. "Well?"

"No one seems to have any questions, Mrs. LeBeau."

"Thank you, Jean. Alright, if everyone will take out their notebooks and textbooks, we will begin our discussion about the French Revolution." I began the discussion, allowing it to take the usual turns as a discussion should. I ended class early, pleased with how attentive and how much participation the class had in comparison to normal. I also canceled the rest of my classes for the day, knowing that the younger groups could use a chance to re-read the assignment. Plus, Remy said he had a surprise waiting for me in our suite of rooms.

When I walked in, I was pleasantly surprised to smell an overwhelming scent of flowers all around me. I heard the door behind me open up again and immediately recognized the scent of the love of my life, who wrapped his arms around me and my rapidly expanding middle.

"And how is the mother of my child doing today?"

"A bit better, my love. And how is the father of my child doing?"

"Well. But first things first," he turned me around and kissed me like he would never be able to kiss me again. "Xavier needs me to go on a mission, a recruiting mission."

"When do you leave?" I asked, nerves immediately hitting me. Stupid hormones.

"Tonight, after dinner. I had a spectacular evening planned for us, too."

"Any particular reason for these plans?"

"Well, it's for our anniversary."

"Our anniversary? Remy, we've only been married for nine months."

"Not that anniversary, Chere. The anniversary of when we first met."

"You remember that day?"

"Of course I do. It was the day that I laid eyes on an angel, one that I knew that I wanted to marry. And marry that angel I did. So, in celebration of the day that truly changed my life, I had a romantic evening planned out for us."

"Well, the thought is appreciated, but we can always have that evening when you get back from the mission." I felt his lips connect with my nose.

"Chere, you are amazing. I love you so much." I felt his hands move down to my stomach. "And you, little one, are going to be as amazing as your mother."

"Remy, you know that the baby can't understand what you are saying, right?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean that she can't hear me, and I want her to know that her father to loves her very much."

"Oh, they're a girl, are they?"

"Of course. And she will be as beautiful and charming as her mother is."

"Oh, I'm the charmer, am I? I'm pretty sure you hold that title, my dear."

"Chere, you wound me." I gave him a small shove, laughter boiling over.

We spent the afternoon together, discussing plans for the baby, such as where we could put her up for adoption, and what we would name her. I would never tell Remy this, but I knew that our baby was a girl. I had had a check up with Hank and he was able to tell me the gender of our baby. I didn't have the heart to tell him the gender.

Remy left for the mission that night, and for the first time in a long time, I slept alone. And the nightmares that plagued me came running back. I could feel the fear of the people as they looked on Apocalypse.

_"Welcome back, Princess. How is the child doing?"_

_"What do you want, Apocalypse? I do not have time to be bothered by you."_

_"I was checking on my partner in arms. I hope you are eating right and getting plenty of rest."_

_"It doesn't matter, because you will never lay a hand on her!"_

I forced myself back to the present and felt Jean reaching out with her powers again. A nightmare had invaded her mind and was controlling her. I made my way out of bed and headed to her room. I ran into Charles on my way there.

"Analise, you heard her, too?"

"Yes, Professor. She is in a lot of pain."

"And how are you doing, Analise?"

"As well as can be expected when I am five months pregnant."

"And everything is going well with the baby?"

"Charles, shouldn't we be helping Jean?"

"Right, sorry. Just haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while, since your wedding, I believe."

We went into Jean's room, and were able to wake her up from her dream. After agreeing to more training with Charles and me, she went back to bed. Charles and I exited out of the room as quietly as possible.

"Analise, I know that this pregnancy has been hard emotionally on you, because you know your child's fate. But, I want you to know that we will be here to help you no matter what."

"Charles, I… I…" I broke down crying. I'm still blaming the hormones. "What am I going to do? I want to keep her so badly, but I know that I can't. And it breaks my heart that my daughter will grow up thinking that Remy and I don't love her when that couldn't be further from the truth. I just, I want to be able to love this child and show her that love every day. But I won't be able to."

I'm not sure how long it was that I sat there, crying while being comforted by a man I had come to call my friend. Minutes? Hours? All I know is that time passed. The only time I would have to spend with my child, my Angel.


	21. A Birth Means an End

Time seemed to pass quickly, far more so than I wanted it to. I was soon confined to bed under Hank's orders, waiting for my daughter to decide that she was ready to come. I felt as big as a house, and was grumpy nearly all the time. Scott once made the mistake of coming to ask me a question while I was asleep and it scarred him for life.

It was a few days after that incident that I went into labor. Remy immediately began to panic, causing the students to panic, which in turn caused a lockdown drill to be issued by Charles, who insisted that Remy and I head down to the med bay where Hank should be waiting for us. We made our way down, Remy still in panic, contractions wracking my body when we ran into Alex, who immediately joined in the ongoing panic. It was then that I realized that Remy was unintentionally using one of his abilities and sending said emotions to everyone around him.

"Remy! Stop!" I yelled at him as we arrived to the Med Bay. "You are causing everyone to freak out!" I felt a small contraction, which simply caused me to stop talking for a second. When it passed, I pushed pass Remy and walked into the Med Bay, where Hank was busy doing something with his experiments, I'm sure. It was only Remy's frantic breathing that caught his attention.

"Analise, Remy. What brings you here?" He asked, perplexed as to why Remy would even bother to step foot inside the Med Bay.

"Charles sent us down after Remy caused a panic upstairs because I am in labor."

"Ah. Just the beginning stage, I take it?"

"Yes, Hank. My water broke about thirty minutes ago. Charles has issued a full lockdown for the Institute, mainly due to the overwhelming panic caused by my husband, who is still panicking!" I raised my voice for the last part, hoping to break through Remy's panic and thereby cause him to settle down. When he still didn't calm down, I reached out and put an image in his mind which forced him to calm down. I heard the Med Bay doors open and the whirring of Charles' wheelchair. "Charles," I started as I turned around to face my mentor and friend. "I am so sorry for this wimp's reaction to me going into labor."

"Don't worry about it, Analise. We needed to have a lockdown drill anyways. This just made it seem more real to the students. Now, Remy seems to have calmed down some."

I scoffed. "Only because he gave me no other choice, Charles. He may seem all manly and tough, but he really is a wimp. The Rippers like to say that Thieves don't want to get their hands dirty, so they don't know how to handle anything life throws at them." I heard Hank give a snort of derision.

"Well, it would be helpful if he could talk, for now, Analise," Chares said very pointedly. I nodded my head before taking the image out of Remy's mind. We could all tell when he was fully back, simply by the fact that he started to panic again. At this point, another contraction hit me, more painful than the last.

"Remy, if you don't shut up, I will hurt you!" I all but screamed out. I noticed that Remy immediately began to calm down and realize that I needed him. I felt a big hand wrap around my arm and knew that it was Hank.

"Let's get you into a bed now, Analise," Hank stated as he guided me to where a bed was located. I heard Remy and Charles whispering off to the side. Before I could say anything, another contraction hit.

"Hank, are you sure you have everything necessary to handle a birth?" Remy asked cautiously, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Remy, she will be fine. Have you decided on an adoption agency?"

I cut in before Remy could respond. "I found a good family in Ohio that is willing to take her, now, if we can just focus on the fact that I am about to be pushing a child out of my body, that would be great!" I was greatly annoyed with how things were playing out.

I heard Charles give out a laugh. "You're right of course, Analise. I will go back upstairs, and release the students from lockdown." I heard the spinning of wheels as he left the Med Bay, leaving me and Hank alone with a temperamental Remy LeBeau. One would almost believe that he was the one giving birth with the way he was going on and on about it.

Six hours later, I held her in my arms, my baby girl, my Angel. Life was perfect, even if it was just for a moment. Remy had finally calmed down enough after I nearly broke his hand. He was now sitting in the bed with me, arms around me as I held our baby girl. It broke my heart, but I knew it was for the best. I went into her delicate and sweet mind, suppressing her mutant abilities, before going into the future and changing enough about her future to put off the raising of Apocalypse for as long as possible. I gave a sigh of relief as I returned to the present. She would be safe, as safe as I could have possibly done. Remy tightened his grip on me before shifting. I felt his weight leave the bed and knew that he was worried, even though we had discussed this prior to.

"Chere, are you sure?"

"There's nothing else I can do, Remy. Besides, they are the best choice."

"Chere, this is our child-"

"You don't think I don't know that?! You think I want to give up my child?! You think I want her to think as bad about us as I did about my parents?! You were adopted, Remy, I wasn't! She won't know anything about us, which is the best method." I knew he didn't agree, but he also knew I was right. I could feel tears starting to form, but before I could begin crying, my Angel began to squirm before giving out an ear piercing scream. I immediately began to sooth her, hoping to find what was wrong so I could take care of her.

"Chere, how can we let her go?"

"We have to, Rems. We have to protect her, for as long as possible. I don't want to do this either," I finally began to cry. I didn't hear Remy making his way over to the bed, but I felt the bed dip as he returned to sitting in the bed with me. He began to comfort me before taking our Angel out of my arms and going away from the bed. I heard the rustling of diapers and knew that he was changing her, something I would never be able to do.

The door opened, and I ascertained that it was Charles based on the whirring of his wheelchair.

"Analise, Remy, we are ready." I nodded my head, before turning my head away from where my baby was. Charles had made the decision that I wouldn't be going, that I would be too emotionally involved. I had agreed with the assessment and agreed to stay behind. Before they left room, Remy placed our Angel into my arms, for one last good-bye.

"Good-bye, my darling. I love you so much. Grow up, grow strong, know love, know pain, know that your father and I love you more than anything else in the world." I gave her one final kiss before Remy took her out of my hands. I knew he passed her off to Charles, because I soon felt the bed dip and his arms come around me again as I began to cry at the loss of my daughter.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for your continued support in this writing adventure. This is the final chapter in Changing Fate, but a sequel is in the works, exploring more about Analise and Remy and how their life continues after their Angel is taken to her new family. To discover more about their Angel, please read A New Avenger for the New Avengers, available on my published stories, and it's sequel, Life Continues, which shall pick up in publishing again. Please leave a review on what you have thought about this story, or message me. I would love to hear from you!**_


	22. Now Announcing

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support. I am proud to announce that the next installment of Steve, Melody, Analise, and Gambit is now posted! Please go read it, leave me a review, and follow it, so you can keep up with their continuing adventures!**


End file.
